The Sweetest Thing
by justacrush
Summary: “Troy Bolton left Gabreiella's life just as quickly as he entered.” What happens when they reunite six years later at a wedding? Will their new relationship end as terribly as the first or could it become the sweetest thing?
1. Time to say goodbye

_This is my first fanfic everyone and so please don't be too harsh. However, I would love constructive critcism and directional advice. Thaks for being a good audience and review to let me know if I should continue!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical, just one copy of the DVD and several songs on my ipod!_

A young girl sat in a swing on her front porch twirling her dark brown hair around her fingers as she watched a friendly car pull into a drive way. Gabriella Montez jumped up and ran down the driveway to wrap her arms around her boyfriend.

"Hey Troy!" Standing on her toes, she kissed the tall, sandy brown haired boy lightly on the lips and laced her fingers within his.

"Are you ready to go," he asked, leading her towards the passenger side of the car.

"Just one second, I have something for you." Gabriella led troy to the front steps where she had been sitting and pulled a box out from under the swing.

"What's this," he looked at the gift bashfully.

"Just a going away present, nothing special" Gabriella sat down and waited for her boyfriend to unwrap the present.

"Gabby- I've got your gift in the car. I was going to give it to you at dinner."

"Troy, go ahead and open it. It's not a big deal." Gabriella pushed the present into his lap.

"Alright, if you say so." Troy pulled the ribbon off of the brown box, opened the lid and pulled the tissue paper aside, almost as if he were opening something delicate and priceless. Inside the box was a brown album, with TB and GM engraved into the leather on the front cover.

"Open it," Gabriella urged, excited to see Troy's reaction to what's inside. As he opened the cover, he realized it was a scrapbook of the last two years he spent with Gabriella. Beginning with the winter show, throughout summers together, other productions and everything in between. The album was filled with pictures, ticket stubs, brochures and announcements, all memories of the time they spent together. Speechless, Troy leaned over and delicately kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"I love it." Touching his forehead to hers, he looked into her deep eyes and said "thank you," loud enough just for her to hear.

"We can go to dinner now," Gabriella said, breaking the moment between the two. Troy grabbed her hand and they began walking down the steps heading towards his car. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the moving van sitting in front of the house.

"When do they leave?" Troy asked, referring to the movers.

"Later on tonight. They'll be gone before we get home." The moving van was for Gabriella's college things. Throughout her senior year, she was determined to go to school with Troy and her other friends, until she was offered a scholarship to go to school at Duke. Since her mother couldn't really afford for Gabriella to go anywhere else, it was off to North Carolina. Troy, Chad and Taylor were each going to the University of California where the boys would play basketball and Taylor would cheer on her favorite lunk-heads. Originally, Taylor promised to follow Gabriella wherever she decided to go, but when Chad got down on one knee and begged for Taylor to come with him; she couldn't say no.

Both Gabriella and Troy were dreading this night all summer, when they would have to say goodbye. The tension was starting to erupt though when they saw the moving van. She was really moving away and they wouldn't see each other again until Thanksgiving. Troy's phone rang suddenly, bringing them both out of their thoughts.

"Hello… yeah mom, what's wrong?" Troy's voice turned shaky and scared as he responded to his mother on the phone.

"What… when… is he okay?" The worry in the tone of his voice was now worrying Gabriella, and she reached over to put a hand on his shoulder. "Ok, I'll be right there." Troy closed his phone and looked over to his beautiful girlfriend. He didn't realize that he was about to say goodbye to her. They were supposed to have a romantic evening out and wake up tomorrow and say goodbye. Not right now and not like this.

"What's wrong Troy?" Gabriella's voice was tense and Troy didn't want to upset her.

"My dad had a heart attack," Troy's voice quivered. He told himself not to cry in front of her. This wasn't the place.

"Oh my gosh," tears slowly began to stream down her face as worry overcome the looming idea of tomorrow.

"I have to cancel dinner. I have to meet my mom at the hospital." Troy covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the tears from his eyes. At that time, he didn't realize that he wasn't crying about his dad but about her.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at her. He didn't mean to upset her, not tonight. "Can I come and see you tomorrow?" Thinking about seeing her always made things better.

"Troy, my flights at six." Gabriella looked down into her lap. "There won't be any time." She climbed out of the passenger seat. She'd been sitting there for fifteen minutes and hadn't put her seatbelt on or anything. Time seemed to have stopped.

"That's ok, I'll get up early and come over and see you." Tears were now really falling down his face as he thought about not being able to tell her goodbye tomorrow. He really hated his dad right now as he thought about all the times Mr. Bolton had tried to keep them apart.

"At 4:30?" she smiled seeing how much he cared about seeing her. "Troy we need to do this now." Walking over to the steps of her house and sitting down, she watched as he pulled a small box out of his back pocket. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as if time were trying to antagonize them.

"I can't say goodbye to you like this." When he sat down, she laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand. At that moment she prayed that time would stop and they could stay like this forever.

"Troy you're dad needs you. " Wiping the tears from her eyes, she tried to be selfless and knew that her being upset would only make this more difficult for Troy.

"I'll call you tomorrow when my plane lands." They stood up, still holding hands and slowly walked over to the driver's side of his car.

"Gabby, please. Stay one more day." Deep down, Troy knew it wasn't possible and that he really didn't want to tell her goodbye. He pulled the box out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. _I wanted to see her expression when she opened it_.

"Tell you're dad that I hope he's okay. " Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sobbed "I'll call you when I land." This was it, this was goodbye and it was worse than she imagined. As they pulled apart, they looked into each other's tear stained eyes. Troy's sparkle started to diminish and Gabriella's sea of mystery and beauty wasn't there anymore.

"It's the start of something new," Gabriella sang quietly into his ear as tears streamed down her face. "It feels so right, to be here with you."

He sobbed before kissed her cheek and turning around to climb into his car.

"I'll see you at Thanksgiving!" Waving goodbye she watched as Troy Bolton drove out of her life. Little did she know this would be the last time she saw him for a long time.

"I love you," she said, long after he had driven down the street to where his car could barely be seen. There right in front of her, Troy Bolton left Gabriella's life just as quickly as he entered.


	2. Welcome to New Mexico

Six Years Later—

"Alright guys, listen up!" The young teacher raised her voice over the very excited John Adams High School Sophomores. " I'm handing back your final project grades," relaxing her voice as the class quieted down. Soon the only noise in the room was the clicking of her high heels going from desk to desk and a few gasps of relief and surprise coming from students. "Most of you did really well, and for those that didn't…. well I'll see you again in the fall." The whole class laughed at the last comment, and some groaned with the idea of retaking the class.

"Ms. Montez," one student chirped up as the teacher leaned against her desk. "What are you doing over your summer vacation?" Gabriella taught science at a small, but thriving school in North Carolina. She loved her job, especially sharing her passion for math and science with other students, just like herself.

"Well, actually I'm going back home to Albuquerque," she said. A majority of the students chirped up and began asking questions about her summer in the dessert. "It's really not that bad," she added, laughing at her class. Most of her students were going to the shore or Florida. Some were going on vacations with their parents and others were going to summer camps either as counselors or campers. Either way, their summers were sounded definitely more exciting than Gabriella's.

"What are you doing there?" A girl in the back of the room asked.

"I'm actually the maid of honor in my best friends wedding." The class was wound up now and began yelling out questions and chattering about their own vacation plans. Soon, the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Getting up, Gabriella walked over and gave all of her students' good-bye and good luck hugs. "Don't forget to audition for the winter musical!" She jumped out into the hallway only to see the backs of her ex-students. No one responded to her comment, as they were all too excited about the start of summer.

* * *

Two days later Gabriella was dragging a huge, clunky suitcase behind her as she climbed off the ramp into the Albuquerque airport.

"Welcome to New Mexico," several gate agents said as the greeted her with false charm and enthusiasm.

"Thanks," Gabriella squeezed out. She was becoming impatient, her feet hurt and she had a headache on top of everything else. The handful of times she has come home in the last six years, she has always hated it. This town just reminds her of high school, which is was a long time ago. She began walking down the terminal looking for her long time best friend.

"Gabriella!" A very excited, scream rang over the airport. Gabriella turned around only to see Taylor Mackessie standing on a chair at the gate. The girls ran up to each other and embrace in a hug.

"Oh my goodness, you look beautiful!" Happy tears drizzled from Gabriella's eyes as she welcomed her friend. She didn't realize how much she missed Taylor until she saw her again. Last time they saw each other was at the funeral, which called for neither screaming nor excitement.

"I don't even compare to you. You're gorgeous." Pulling away, Taylor admired her friend and how incredible she looked. The comment made Gabriella blush, and she turned a cheek to so Taylor wouldn't see. Even after a six-hour plane ride the dark haired beauty looked like she had just walked out of a fashion magazine, sharp and beautiful.

"Let's go get something to eat and talk!" Trying to take the attention off of herself, Gabriella grabbed Taylor's hand and led her towards the exit of the airport. "We have so much to talk about. I can't wait to hear all about this wedding." Giggling could be heard throughout the terminal as both girls reunited.

That night, Gabriella, her mother, Taylor and her family, as well as Chad and Mr. And Mrs. Danforth were all having dinner at everyone's favorite Mexican restaurant. Almost forgetting that she was now twenty-four, a teacher and living a successful life on the other side of the country, Gabriella felt at home and at ease with her friends. Taylor and Chad would go from laughing to fighting to gushing over each other between bites, just like during high school. Everyone chatted about how lovely the girls looked. Taylor wore a purple halter dress, and Gabriella was in a pink and white-stripped sundress.

Chad's cell phone went off ringing loudly and waking Gabriella from her thoughts. Taylor made a joke about Mrs. Darbus, the high school drama teacher and her hatred towards cell phones.

"It's probably my manager," Chad excused himself from the table and walked towards the bathrooms. Chad was the most popular, and handsome (in Taylor's opinion), star of the Lakers basketball team. A dream since high school, he worked hard through college and hit the big time soon after graduation. Even with all his fame and fortune though, he was still the same old Chad to Gabriella and with the exception of a few autographs from fans, nothing was different when they were around. When he came back to the table he had an uneasy look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Taylor noticed the sour attitude that overcame his usually excited personality.

"So um, Gabby," Chad began playing with the food on his plate trying to get the next sentence out, "Troy's going to meet us for dinner, is that ok?" The words came out so fast that the rest of the family members at the table didn't understand what he said at all. Gabriella on the other hand, heard all she needed.

"What?" Taylor asked, grimacing at how curious her fiancé was acting.

"Troy's coming to dinner… right now." Now very clear, Gabriella's mother wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Chad stretched his arm across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Are you going to be ok?" Taylor asked, sympathetically.

"If you need to go home honey, we'll understand," said Mrs. Montez. All of a sudden the room began to spin and a sickening feeling began to rise in Gabriella's stomach. She knew Troy was coming, but didn't expect to see him until the night of the rehearsal dinner. _One day,_ she had been telling herself over and over again_, I'll only have to see him for one day_. Now he would be here a week before the wedding.

"It's fine guys, I'll be fine." Taking a large sip from her glass of wine, she got up and excused herself to get some fresh air. "I'll be right back," she mumbled.

Outside she began to prance back and forth between the columns at the front of the restaurant. The headache from earlier had not subsided but instead, now seemed to be splitting her skull in two. Digging through her bag she looked for a piece of gum, mint or anything that she could focus on right now other than the situation at hand. A minute or two later, she had calmed down enough to come back inside, sit down and finish dinner with her friends. _They were her friends too, and she had just as much right to be here as he did_. As she walked through the door she bumped into a tall man wearing a tan, suede coat over a pin stripe shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Oh I'm sorry," her purse flew out of her hand. Exasperated, she didn't have a chance to look at his face before bending over and collecting and scraping her belongs back into the bag.

"Here let me help." His firm hand reached out, which she took, and he pulled her from the floor. Regaining her composure, the smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Still holding his hand he stated, " Hi I'm…"

The last thing Gabriella saw were his blue eyes before she whispered "Troy Bolton," and fell to the floor.


	3. No use crying over broken glass

_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the technical problems, it's frustrating me but I"ll forge ahead!_

Warm, New Mexico sunlight poured through the blinds of the bedroom where Gabriella was sleeping. Stretching her arms above her head, she peered through one open eyelid to see her surroundings. Picture frames lined the mantle of her fireplace, flags and banners; walls decorated with memories of her childhood enclosed her bedroom. Climbing out of bed, she looked outside to see the sun climbing over the mountains. She opened the door to her balcony, the same one where she had shared so many memories with Troy, stood outside and let the warm morning air engulf her body. After hearing banging of pots and pans coming from her kitchen, she felt like a teenager again as she walked down the steps in her familiar home. After all of her moves as a child, she definitely spent the most time in this one, and it especially held the most memories.

" Good morning, sleepy head." Her mom stood over the sink pouring water into a teapot. She walked over and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and walked her over to a stool at the breakfast counter. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes please." Everything from the sounds and smells of her home were the same as they were six years ago. In her mind, this was perfect. "What happened last night?" Oddly, Gabriella couldn't remember much of the dinner from the night before.

"You mean two nights ago," Her mother grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it to the brim with warm coffee.

"What?" Gabriella asked, lifting the cup to her mouth.

"Honey today is Wednesday." Seeing her daughters eyes widen, she continued, "You passed out at the restaurant, we figured it was stress. You had a fever and you were complaining about a headache, so we brought you home and you fell asleep immediately. You've been asleep for nearly thirty six hours."

"Oh my gosh," Setting the glass down, she rubbed her eyes and stood up to go grab a bowl of cereal. _Troy's going to think I fainted because of him._

"Troy was really worried about you," her mother pried.

"I need to call Taylor," In a hurry, Gabriella was taking big bites of cereal. She had lots of things to do as the maid of honor. There was a luncheon to plan, dresses, and so much more that she had already missed a whole day for planning.

"Gabby, take you're time, Taylor's with the guys picking out tuxes. She'll be here around lunch." Smiling, Gabriella walked into the living room hoping to find some morning cartoons.

A couple hours later, Gabriella was finishing getting ready and waiting on Taylor to come pick her up to go work on several wedding details. "Mom can you get the door," she yelled downstairs when the doorbell rang to the house. Upstairs, she was digging through the large bag of clothes she brought trying to find a nice sundress to wear on her day out. "Mom?" She yelled louder, but soon remember her mom saying something about going to the grocery store. All she had on was a pink satin slip that fell around each curve of her body. Knowing it was probably Taylor; she ran downstairs and pulled open the door shouting, " Take me now, my love!"

"Um, hi Gabriella." There in front of her stood the same guy that made her faint two nights before.

"Oh My God!" Slamming the door she ran upstairs and threw the dress on she had been planning to wear. Her face was bright red and she felt dizzy again while he was continuing to ring the doorbell. After tumbling downstairs, she took a deep breath and opened the door very timidly.

"Hey uh, I just came by to check on you," Still embarrassed from what he just saw, he kept his eyes away from her and his face was flushed.

" Um Thanks," She said, backing into a table in the foyer. She knocked over a potted plant and glass crumbled onto the floor. Bending over to clean up, a piece of shards glass jabbed into her knee. Several inappropriate words came spewing out of her mouth, and she had to chew on the side of her cheek to keep from crying.

"Oh Gosh," Troy wrapped her arm around his shoulder and helped her wobble into the kitchen. Once there, he lifted her up onto an island in the middle of the room. "Where's the first aid kit?" He asked. Still trying to keep herself from coming to tears, she pointed him in the right direction while he searched for tweezers, peroxide and some Advil.

"So what have you been up to?" She winced and grabbed his hand as he poured peroxide on her knee. "Sorry, I don't handle pain well I guess." She blushed.

"Nothing really, just hanging out." He leaned over to blow on her knee sending chills up her spine. "What about you," he asked pulling a part the band-aid.

"Um, hanging out with seventh graders talking about mitosis and animal cells." They both laughed, Troy smiled in happily seeing how excited she was about her job. Moments later, the only reminder to the day's incident was the sponge-bob band-aid and a sore knee. Troy was cleaning up the remaining glass and dirt in the hallway and they were laughing about her new accessory to her outfit.

"Those band aids are probably from high school," she laughed. "I doubt my mom needs a reason to buy band aids anymore." When he came back into the kitchen, he grabbed her waist and helped her climb down from the counter top. He stared longingly into her beautiful brown eyes. She turned away causing him to realize that his arms were still wrapped around her tiny frame, he immediately released and began cleaning off the 'make-shift operating table.'

"Um… thanks again, for everything." She hobbled over to the refrigerator and grabbed him a cold coke. "I hope this is enough for your services," she smiled.

"Well I'm always here to take care of you," he laughed, took a sip and headed towards the door. _I don't need Troy Bolton to take care of me._

"I'll see you later then, probably tonight at dinner," she led him down the hallway where he stopped and gazed at a picture hanging on the wall. Before their eyes was an arrangement of pictures from the last two years of high school. They both stood there for quite some time, neither one knowing what else to say. A car honked in the driveway signaling that Taylor had finally arrived. Jumping out of their trance, she walked out onto the front steps, hoping that Taylor's arrival would relieve the awkwardness, which was suffocating.

"Well, I need to go finish getting ready, " she added, watching Taylor leave her car and walk towards the pair. "See yah." His engine revved as he pulled out of the driveway and Taylor appeared at her side.

"What was that about?" She asked. Both girls' eyes were fixed on watching his car drive away.

"He was just taking care of me," A bundle of tears streamed down from her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly before Taylor could see. "I can't believe you let me sleep for TWO days," she laughed and both girls chattered away as they walked back into the house.


	4. A song for Taylor and Chad

Six years Before:

"Hey Troy!" A warm, excited voice came from the receiver. There was another voice in the background mentioning something about coffee and the dining hall.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy's voice wasn't exciting or affectionate or anything close to it. Instead, he sounded dead and soulless, meek and exhausted.

"I'm here," she continued on discussing her new roommate, the dorm and how she decorated it and how much she loved college life. She tried to make everything sound perfect and wonderful, hoping it creates some excitement from him. "I miss you already!"

He could hear her smiling when he replied, "I miss you too." Sighing, he knew what question was next and what he had to say. He had been up the entire night practicing over and over again.

"How's your dad," He didn't know that she hadn't been able to sleep last night as she hoped for the best but feared the worst.

"He's fine," he said. _Here it goes. _"He just needs to take it easy, relax and take care of himself." From behind his eyes he could feel tears beginning to erupt as he thought about what he had to say. "No basketball for a while," since seeing her last night he cracked a smile when he heard her laughing on the other end of the phone.

"And your mom?" S_he always thinks of others, which makes this so much worse. _

"She's doing ok I guess," the tone of his voice hadn't changed when he said, "she's just a little stressed." The silence on the phone was deafening as neither of them wanted to say what was next, but both knew what was coming. "So um, I'm delaying my entrance to UCLA until January, second semester. To help out and stuff you know," he finished.

"I understand. And hey, that means you'll definitely be home for Thanksgiving!" Even though she was trying to make light of the situation, her voice began to break. She feared what he was about to say.

"Listen, Gabriella," Tears began to fall down his cheeks. _I don't want to do this. _"I'm glad you're having a good time, and I'm really happy for you…" _She's so much stronger than I am._ Taking a deep breath, he said the one thing he never wanted to say to her, "But I have to help out my mom and dad and there is just a lot of stuff going on right now, so…"

"I understand, Troy." Cutting him off, she wouldn't have been able to stand hearing him actually say it. She was still holding the tears in when she finished, " look, you just take care of your family. I'll still be here." Listening to him take a deep breath, she said goodbye and hung up before she broke down. He still held the phone next to his hear wishing to hear her say something like _I'll be right there_ or _we can stay together_. At other ends of the country, though, both people dropped their phones onto the ground and sobbed. They wouldn't talk again for six years.

* * *

Her week in Albuquerque had flown by for Gabriella. With flowers, luncheons and a lingerie shower to take care of, her life had been too demanding to worry about Troy. Now she found herself sitting at the vanity in her bedroom practicing her speech in front of the mirror before the rehearsal dinner. Busy with the end of the school year and worrying about final wedding preparations, she had completely forgotten about the maid of honor's benediction, and was now trying to come up with something at the last minute.

"Gabs come on!" Her mother called from downstairs. Grabbing a small clutch and a light sweater, she walked down stairs. "Wow, sweetie you look amazing."

"Thanks mom," Gabriella kissed her mother on the cheek and opened the door to the outside. "I guess I wanted to look pretty tonight." She really did look exceptional wearing a sleeveless, elegant black dress with a high neckline and a pair of sharp, black heals. The only addition to the dress was a pearl necklace and a pair of small, pearl earrings. She looked outstanding.

"Honey, you always look beautiful." The two climbed into the car and drove to the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was. " Can I hear your speech," Her mother asked, turning off the radio.

"Yeah, if only there was one." She said sarcastically. "I don't really know what to say," she said, turning to her mom, "how can you find words for your best friend?" Her mom shrugged. "And what if Taylor doesn't like what I say.'

"That's ridiculous," her mother laughed. "Gabby, Taylor's going to love anything you say." Gabriella knew this was true, but was still nervous and had trouble coming up with ideas. Continuing to discuss thoughts in the car, her mom shouted out everything from high school nostalgia to future plans of children and retirement. When they pulled into the parking lot at a swanky, upscale restaurant in Albuquerque, her mother finally let it slip, "what if you sang?"

"What?" Gabriella froze and her knees buckled causing her to trip as she stepped onto the sidewalk. _The last time she sang was…_

"Taylor would love that. You know it." Her mother turned around and walked into the restaurant, living her very pale-faced daughter standing outside.

"Sing?" she gulped. Walking in the door, she saw Taylor and Chad standing with their families talking to Mrs. Bolton. Joining the group, she looked around and saw other familiar faces. Everyone looked spectacular all dressed up.

"Gabriella," Giving her a kiss Taylor gawked at her beautiful friend. "You look outstanding." Praised made their way around the circle, everyone complimenting her.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella walked over and wrapped her arms around one of her closest friends. Pulling away she realized how much older the woman had become since the last time she saw her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," she added. "I absolutely love Maine." The two ladies continued talking and catching up until the wedding planner directed everyone to their seats. The restaurant looked amazing, with tiny nameplates in front of every seat. _This was Taylor's doing. _The food was being served when she realized that Troy was supposed to be sitting next to her. _He's probably writing his speech. _"Mrs. Bolton, where's …" She was interrupted as the brunette pulled out his chair sharing apologies with everyone at their table.

"Were you writing your speech?" Gabriella asked menacingly.

"You could say that…" The two relaxed and enjoyed their dinner. "Could you help me with something later?" Settling down at the table he waved at friends and stopped when he looked at her. _God she's beautiful._

"Sure," she said, wanting to set aside their differences for the remainder of the weekend. The entire table also seemed to forget all the past feelings and moved on, or at least for dinner. When it came time for bridesmaids gifts, Taylor gave her friend a beautiful Tiffany's necklace. Chad gave out autographed pictures of himself, as a joke, but then each best man got a very nice watch. The pair obviously had a lot of money, both being very successful in their careers.

"Time for the speeches," the wedding planner buoyantly announced. Gabriella began feeling anxious when the wedding couple walked to the stage.

"Actually," Chad said into the microphone, " we wanted to sing first." As the room laughed, Gabriella laughed in her seat. She turned and noticed Troy was gone and immediately felt very nervous. "Someone very special has been giving us singing lessons, and now we want to perform for all of our friends and family." Chad gave a signal to the DJ and the lights in the restaurant dimmed, with just a tiny spotlight on the couple.

A very familiar tune began playing over the speaker and Gabriella felt like she was going to throw up. Heading towards the door of the restaurant, hoping to make a quick get away, she was stopped two rather large men in suits.

"You're supposed to stay, miss." She felt like crying. Turning around, she saw Troy walk onto the stage with a microphone in his hand and the spotlight shining on him.

"Can Miss Gabriella Montez please come on the stage please?" The spotlight found her trying to hide behind a group of people who were standing at the bar. Feeling the spotlight glaring on her neck, she inched in the direction of the stage where Troy, Taylor and Chad were standing, apparently waiting on her. When she reached her friends, her face was bright red and she felt beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. "Gabriella, I think we should sing for our friends," Troy smiled. She shook her head slowly, hoping that Taylor and Chad wouldn't see. "You promised," taking the microphone away from his mouth, he looked at her waiting for permission to begin the song. He signaled for the DJ to begin the music over again.

"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach," Troy Sang. Gabriella looked at her best friends who were eager to hear her sing and she stared out into the audience seeing a crowd that was growing restless due to her many delays. She looked at Troy though, and saw him smiling and waiting for her to continue with the next verse, just as patient as he was the first time she was on stage with him.

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free," Everyone cheered when she suddenly jumped in the middle of the song. Flawlessly, the duo continued the song dancing around and enjoying the moment. Taylor and Chad were both singing along and the audience was applauding.

When the music ended and the lights came back on, Gabriella's smile dropped when looked into Troy's deep blue eyes. "Sorry, I can't do this." Handing the microphone to Taylor, she ran out of the restaurant and locked herself in a bathroom stall.

"Gabby?" Handing over his microphone as well, he ran after her.

Hearing the bathroom door open, she cleared her throat, " Troy you can't be in here." She tore off another piece of tissue paper and pulled the pocket mirror out of her purse, trying to make herself presentable.

"Why not?" he asked, " I don't think there are any girls in here." Unable to control herself, Gabriella laughed out loud, but immediately clasped her hand over her mouth. She unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to face him.

"I'm sorry about that out there," he said genuinely. "I didn't mean to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do."

"It's fine," she said, shivering. "I just haven't sung in years."

"Well I don't understand why. You're voice is still unbelievable…it's still easy to …" He looked down at the floor and didn't finish what he was going to say. "Do you want to go back out there?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Troy." Without hesitating, she took a deep breath, pulled open the door and joined the group of chattering friends.

"Fall in love with you," he said before joining her back at the party.


	5. A wedding, a speech and a runaway

A pair of chocolate brown eyes was staring down at her at Gabriella when she woke up the next morning. Startled, she jumped before settling down realizing whom the eyes belonged to.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" She began to climb out of bed before the bride-to-be stopped her.

"I don't think I can go through with this." Taylor said, still staring. Pulling herself up and leaning on the headboard, Gabriella starred quizzically at her friend.

"What?" Gabby yawned. She turned and saw a cup of hot coffee sitting on the nightstand. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since five o'clock. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Still sitting at the end of the bed, Taylor crossed her arms and rolled her at eyes at her friend

"Taylor it's eight thirty, aren't you exhausted?" _I don't talk in my sleep._

"Yes, I've been up all night. Gabs I'm not a married kind of person. I like going out on the weekends with my girlfriends, I don't wear aprons and I don't think I can stay at home and clean up after him." Gabriella began to laugh until she saw the seriousness in her friends face.

"Taylor, that's not going to happen to you… do you really think Chad's going to keep you locked up inside your house?" Easily, she climbed out of her bed, put on her housecoat and walked close to her friend and embraced her into a huge hug.

"No, I guess not." Taylor began to smile and Gabi rested her head on her friends shoulder.

"No, he's not. You love him Taylor, and you're meant to marry him." Gabriella gave a stern look at her friend.

"I know, and he's sooo hot!" Both girls laughed.

"Now, come on, you need to get some rest so you can get ready!" She beamed, "it's your wedding day," and left Taylor to take a nap. Two hours later, she had showered, done her make up and was waiting for Taylor to finish showering so they could go get their hair done. Four other girls were in the bridal party and would meet them at the hair salon. From there, the rest of the day would be in a blur getting ready for the evening.

"Come on Tay," Gabriella yelled through the house. Seconds later, her friend came down stairs and they walked out the door.

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Taylor laughed

* * *

At the guys house:

"Troy… Troy… Troy!" Yelling throughout the house, Chad was running from room to room wearing just his boxers, dress shirt and socks.

"What's up man?" Troy was completely dressed with the exception of his jacket and tie, which he would wait to put on closer to wedding time. "Man you look like a clown." Chad had slicked back his hair into a kind of greasy pony tail. "Did you get dressed in the dark?" Troy continued to laugh at his mismatched friend.

"It's not funny… I need your help!" Chad stuck out his bottom lip and began to jump up and down.

"Okay baby Chad, I'll help you get ready." Troy put on a mommy voice and walked back into Chad's bedroom with him. Moments later when Chad was dressed the same as Troy, with the exception of a white jacket instead of a black one; they were sitting in the kitchen eating sandwiches with the other groomsmen.

"What was going on with you and Gabriella last night," the room quieted down and Troy swallowed his bite of food.

"What are you talking about?" Chad gave his friend a look, which meant that Troy knew exactly what he was talking about. "Nothing was going on, I was just consoling her."

"Did she teach you to use big words like console, too?" Chad laughed, "Man you're full of it." Everyone else around the table laughed as well.

" What?" Troy was becoming agitated and walked to the trashcan to throw the garbage from his lunch away.

"You've totally got feelings for her again," Chad pushed.

"I do not." Now really angry, he began to head out the front door. "I've only seen her a handful of times since she's been back. And remember, you made us sing last night."

"Where are you going?" Chad yelled outside as he watched his friend climb into his car.

* * *

Thirty minutes before the wedding began, the girls were in their designated classroom in the church and the boys in theirs. Both the bride and groom were running around, anxious and nervous.

"Can't we just get this over with?" Taylor would say.

"What if she says no? What's so great about me?" Chad asked continually. Both the maid of honor and groomsmen had a hard time making sure their friends looked nice and sharp for the service. The church building was filled with five hundred friends, family and fans. Decorated with beautiful purple flowers, a string quartet ready to play the bridal march and candles decorating the front of the chapel, it was going to be a perfect ceremony, especially if Taylor had anything to do with it.

When the time came for the wedding to begin, Gabrielle caught Troy's eye and gave him a genuine smile. Gabriella finished the procession and the violinist began to play the bridal march. Taylor grinned with content as she waltzed down the aisle in a beautiful Vera Wang gown. Chad began hyperventilating and Troy laid a helping hand on his shoulder. Once at the front of the church, the guests were ordered to sit down and the couple read their vows to each other.

"_I Taylor Anne Mackessie, take you Chad Allen Danforth to be my beloved husband. I promise to be your biggest fan and your strongest supporter. I will always stand by your side, and will push you to reach for the stars and achieve your dreams. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I will take care of you in sickness and in health. I vow to love you until the day I die."_

_"I Chad Allen Danforth, take you Taylor Anne Mackessie to be my beautiful wife. With out you, I am nothing. You take care of me when I'm sick, lift me up when I'm down and support me when I feel like failing. You are the loudest voice in the arena and my best friend in the world. I would give up basketball for you in a heartbeat. And I will always be there for you. I will love you until the day I die and hope that one day, I can be as special to you as you are to me."_

Both Taylor and Chad had glistening eyes, while the majority of the audience had tears streaming down their cheeks. Gabriella was lost in a daydream about the years they spent in high school. She just couldn't believe that they were here today; all grown up and married! She looked over at Troy who winked at her. Following the bride and groom out of the church when the music began playing, she locked arms with Troy and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look stunning," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

The bride and groom had cut the cake, plates had been cleared from tables and everyone was ready for the best part of the reception to start.

"And now for their first dance as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth." After the DJ's announcement, a band came out and sang "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Everything was perfect. When Gabriella returned from the bathroom, she noticed other people were dancing. She saw Chad dancing with his niece, who was also a flower girl and Taylor was Dancing with her dad. Troy was twirling his mom as the song ended, and several couples sat down at the table. Taking a sip of water, she noticed a hand that appeared over her shoulder.

"Dance with me?" he asked. She turned to see his blue eyes staring adoringly at her.

"I guess so," she blushed when she stood up and knocked her glass over.

"Someone will get that," Troy said and out of the corner of his eye a buss boy was already rushing over to clean up the spill. The band began singing a perfectly replicated version of "I'll Be," as they walked onto the dance floor. "You're the only girl I've ever danced with, except for my mom. Did you know that?" Gabriella looked into his eyes and shook her head yes.

"Well, I haven't danced since prom," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Have I told you recently how beautiful you look tonight?"

She looked down at her shoes saying, "once or twice."

" Gabby, I've had a really great time with you this week." He added. _Why am I feeling this way about her? _

"Me too. Surprisingly," she laughed.

"Ouch. Am I really that boring?" Twirling her around, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No, I mean, I thought things would be really awkward, but you proved me wrong." _What am I doing? I cannot have feelings for him. _

"Yeah me too…" Both stopped talking and looked at each other in the eyes, leaning down, Troy kissed Gabriella passionately on the lips. The song ended and the crowd of dancers watched as the ex-best friends kissed for moments. Taylor squealed and clung onto Chad. When Gabriella pulled away, she realized what had just happened and ran out the door. _Why does she keep running away from me? _

* * *

Time came for the best man and maid of honor to deliver speeches. Seeing as Gabriella had left the wedding for good, Troy had to embarrassingly walk in front of the very large crowd and deliver his by himself.

"_Well, I am not the maid of honor," _he said laughing; hoping both to relieve his nerves and get the audience to laugh as well._ "I'm definitely not near as beautiful as she is." _The crowd laughed while Chad and Taylor gave him a look urging him to go forward_. "I've known Chad since I was four years old when we were on the same pee-wee basketball team. We were always on the same team after that up until, well, two years ago. Chad's always been there to take care of me. The night my dad died, he was the first person I called and I didn't even have to ask him to come over, he just knew." _Troy gulped, before continuing._ "If you have one person in your life that you can rely on, then you're lucky. If you have two people, well then I hope you thank God everyday for your blessings just as I do. Taylor, I'm a little jealous that you'll be his playmaker now, but I can move on. What does worry me though, is that there won't be enough people in the world that have what you two have together."_ Chad turned his head and saw Gabriella walk into the back of the room. _"My wish is that everyone who doesn't, find's it and enjoys it just as much as you will. Chad thank you for always being my team mate, my co-captain and most of all, my best friend."_

The crowd jumped to their feet in applause, Chad walked up and gave his best friend a hug, while Taylor wiped her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"She heard," Taylor said pulling away. "Go get her, I saw her come in the door." Troy gave her an uneasy look before grabbing a glass of wine from the table.

"She'll run again." _I know she'll run again._

"No she wont," Chad said and Taylor nodded. "Take a chance man, and go find her." When he didn't respond, the couple shrugged and went back to dancing and enjoying the reception. Time came for them to drive away and everyone had lined with sparklers outside waving them goodbye and wishing good luck, everyone except Gabriella and Troy.


	6. From East High to California

Gabriella was lying awake in her dark bedroom watching the moon glaze above the mountains, when a random beam of light glared into her room, followed by the sound of thumping on the glass panes. Climbing out of bed she walked over and opened the door only to find Troy throwing pebbles at her window and shining a flashlight in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she lowered her voice realizing her mom was probably asleep.

"Coming to get you. Will you go somewhere with me?" He asked, just loud enough so she could hear, careful not to wake up her mother. Gabriella thought about the invitation for a few moments, and then closed the door. Once inside her bedroom, she threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. She ran down stairs to find Troy pulling out of her driveway. When he saw her, he stopped and she climbed into the front seat.

"What took you so long?" he yelled over the radio.

"Where are we going?" She yelled back turning down the dial.

"Wait and see," he gave her a mysterious smile before turning the volume back up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into a dark, empty parking lot facing a large building.

"Great so you're going to mug me and leave me here to die?" she laughed. He ran around to the side of the car, grabbed her hand and pointed the flashlight in the direction of one of the large buildings, revealing a large red E.

"Welcome back to East High Gabriella Montez." Her hand still holding onto his, the surroundings became immediately familiar to her. Even with only a few security lampposts on, she recognized the auditorium.

"Isn't this trespassing?" She asked, her voice quivering from the cold mountain air.

"Not when the janitor was at the wedding and gave you the key." He added, making a jingling noise in his pocket. When they got inside, he turned several dim lights on and a warm feeling came over Gabriella as she saw the stage and seats and everything. "Well… come on," Troy dragged her to the top of the stage.

They explored back stage, examining all the props, costumes and freshly painted dressing rooms from the spring show. Memories of high school came flooding back to her. "Troy?" She asked, her voice echoing in the empty hall. Coming from behind the curtain she saw him sitting at the piano picking at keys. "When did you learn how to play?" She sat down on the bench next to him.

"Kelsey, actually. She gave me lessons in between shoes, rehearsals... basketball." Smiling, he looked down at his fingers, tapping each key gracefully, "it was going to be a surprise for you."

"It is," Her voice cracked. _He learned how to play the piano for me?_

Beginning to pick out a familiar tune he turned to face her and asked, "will you sing with me?" His hands moved quickly over each key as he played the melody to " Start of Something New." His eyes gazed upon her, waiting for a response.

"Who else would I sing with?" Placing her hands on top of his, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, they sang the song from the night where they first met. This was their song. A long pause came after the ending of song, neither one knowing what to say next. Troy was the first to break the silence.

"Can I kiss you?" _Please don't run. _

"Please." After a moments delay, he leaned forward and kissed her as gently as he had at wedding. She kissed back.

* * *

Some time later, Troy locked up the auditorium and they began walking through the dark parking lot back to his car.

"When do you go back to California," she asked, with her fingers still intertwined in his.

"In two days. I have to make sure my mom makes her flight home." They were silent in the car, still holding hands though, and listening to music playing on the radio, however, they weren't really paying attention.

"Come with me to California." He asked, suddenly. After dreamily staring out the window, she was taken aback to hear him speak. "I mean, unless you don't have any plans. It would only be for a week or so."

"Um, no plans. I was going to stay here until September." Letting go of his hand, she added, "I don't want to impose."

"No, Gabby, you wouldn't be at all. I don't have work for the next two weeks and it would be really great to show you around town. Taylor might even be back by then_." He's begging. He must really want me to come._ "We could go to the beach, I can spoil you with shopping and dinner…" He trailed off.

"I'll have to think about it." She said, finishing the conversation before they reached her house. It was two thirty in the morning before she got home and her eyes felt as heavy as led when she finally reached her bedroom. Her lips still tingled from where he had kissed her goodnight and she could still smell the cologne on her skin. Climbing into bed, she turned off the light and picked up her cell phone. She dialed his number and heard the ringer on the other end.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice scratchy and tired.

"Does the offer still stand?" She could hear him smiling over the phone.

* * *

Gabriella spent all day Monday hanging out with her mom before she went out of town. She helped her clean house; go grocery shopping and even took her out to lunch to a new restaurant that her mom had been dieing to go to. They played a heated game of monopoly and called it a night after watching repeats of their favorite television shows. Her flight was early Tuesday morning, so she was wanted to make sure she had everything ready to go. Complaining out for most of the day, she couldn't decide whether she was more nervous about getting on an airplane or staying with Troy for two weeks.

At five o'clock the next morning, she came downstairs in a pink sun dress with a pleated top and spaghetti straps as well as a pink head band and wedge sandals. Her mom was awake when she left, and made sure that she had some money for breakfast at the airport. _She still takes care of me as if I were still in high school. _Troy drove them both to the airport and she dozed off during the short ride. He too was nervous, after staying up most of the night worrying about the next two weeks. _Everything needs to be perfect for her_. If he messed this up, then that might be the end for them. When he had to return the rental car, he woke her up gently and loaned her his jacket since it was still chilly outside.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Bolton." The young assistant at the desk of the rental car place seemed very star struck to be talking to Troy. They hurried through the airport with just enough time to grab a cup of coffee and pastry from Starbucks. Once on the airplane, she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep, trying not to think about flying.

* * *

"Gabs… Gabriella, we're here." Two hours later Troy tried gently shaking her awake. Looking out the window, she saw the warm, famous California sun shining brightly. When they got off the plane, crowds of people waved and smiled at him. Some even cheered as he walked by. Gabriella wasn't paying much attention to Troy's attention, as she was too busy taking in her surroundings. Everything was so glamorous and beautiful.

"Did you park your car here?" She asked, snapping out of her dream.

"Um… no, my driver's going to pick us up." Troy replied, slightly uneasy.

"You're driver? Well, well, well." Gabriella laughed and grabbed onto Troy's hand. She liked California; there were no bad memories here. He was right about a driver, and sure enough a limousine pulled up to the front of the airport to pick up Troy and Gabriella. Slightly confused, but enjoying the sights too much she gazed out the window seeing everything she could of Los Angeles. They drove down a long driveway and Gabriella saw a magnificent looking house on top of a hill.

"Wow, I wonder what celebrity lives there?" Excitedly, she pointed out to Troy.

Blushing, he looked at her and said, " I do." Her chin dropped at the statement. " I guess I should tell you what I've been doing the last six years." Troy went on to explain how he played basketball for the Lakers until last year, when he pulled out because of a knee injury. Now, he managed Chad's game and made sure that he was on track. They still played basketball in his driveway like they did in high school, but the pressure of fame was definitely on Chad's shoulders now. He majored in musical theory in college, simply as an easy major because he was so busy with basketball. Gabriella just nodded an okay gaped at Troy's beautiful house.

There were at least six bedrooms and bathrooms. Two kitchens, a basement with a movie room and a very formal dining room. Everything almost looked like a museum until they entered his wing of the house. There were pictures on the walls, Lakers memorabilia and even a baby grand piano sat in the corner of his bedroom, this one looked used.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Sitting down on his bed she asked, still amazed.

"Um… yeah." He said. _That's all in the past._ He sat down next to her.

"It's incredible." She kissed him on the lips, "thank you for bringing me out here."

"Welcome to California, Gabriella Montez." Spreading his arms out as if he were presenting the whole city to her on a silver plate, they both laughed. "What do you want to do first?"

"Spend time with you," she giggled, "if that's okay.


	7. Have you ever seen the rain?

_Hey yah'll-- thanks for all the reviews and support! It really means the world to me. I put three chapters up tonight because I knew I didn't give you much yesterday and I doubt I will be able to put up any tomorrow (work and such). I hope you enjoy these and like always, please let me know your thoughts and reviews! You guys are the best!  
_

Troy and Gabriella spent their week enjoying each other's company. They had both been living the celebrity life, which Gabriella was especially shy towards. Troy made sure she had everything she wanted, from shoes to trips to spas and special dinners. By the end of the week though, she had wanted to do something normal before she began to forget the real, "non-celebrity" Troy she knew in Albuquerque. After begging him all day, he finally agreed to take her to his favorite restaurant and show her what his life was really like.

They had a great afternoon, going to a basketball court in a park and playing with a bunch of little boys and girls. Troy got a kick out of how much better the seven and eight year olds were than Gabriella. After spending the majority of the morning and afternoon in the heat and sun, they went to get ice cream at a small joint close to the park. Unlike other restaurants they had been in during the week, no one jumped up and surrounded Troy when they walked in the door. Instead, just the manager of the restaurant knew him from his "usual" order of pistachio ice cream with chocolate sprinkles. They went to see a movie, visited a 'mini walk of fame' and had a greasy burger from a drive through restaurant. The best day of the entire trip, Gabriella finally noticed the feelings she was starting to have for Troy. The thought made her feel slightly uneasy, and when they finally got home she climbed in her bed and took a nap.

By five thirty she woke up and had her outfit picked out for what she planned on wearing that night. Like every other night, she wanted to look nice for Troy, and decided on a pair of navy Capri's with a white sleeveless blouse as well as her favorite pair of white pointed heels. Before taking a shower, she headed towards the kitchen for something to drink. She found Troy sitting at a bar stool in just his basketball shorts drinking a beer, reading a sports magazine while listening to his Ipod. Becoming suddenly aware that she was in just a ribbed tank top and boy shorts, she grabbed a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around her body, with a train following behind. He pulled out his earplugs and looked up from what he was doing.

"Hey sleepy head," he said eyeing her lustfully. She grabbed a coke out of the fridge and took a seat at the stool next to him. "Not a beer girl?" he asked her flirtatiously, while taking a big sip leaning close to her face. After a few seconds, she broke his glance, took a final sip of her drink and sat it down on the counter. As she began to walk out of the room, he slammed his foot on the train of the blanket, and watched it fall gracefully to the ground. In front of his eyes, she stood more beautiful than ever wearing almost nothing. Shocked at what just happened, she stood frozen, not moving a muscle. Neither one knew whether to run or close their eyes or hide. Troy hopped off his barstool and took one step in her direction. Gabriella took one step in his direction. He leaned closer and took two steps towards her, and she did the same. He would step closer, and she would take one step backward, playing the game for several minutes. Finally, they were close enough for her to lay her tiny hand on his tan, muscular chest.

"Troy," she gulped, "I have to take a shower and get ready." He clasped her hand in his and brought it down to his side.

"Me too," he whispered. He grabbed the rim of her top and pulled it over her head before he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his body and carried her to the shower, dressing her with kisses all the way down the hallway.

* * *

As he was getting ready, Troy felt more nervous than ever about taking Gabriella out for dinner. For some reason, he worried that she wouldn't like the "real Troy" in Los Angeles. He had wanted her to believe that he lived the life that you hear about on t.v. and read in magazines, but it didn't work. She saw right through his façade. He truly believed that he was falling in love with her and hoped that maybe tonight they could talk about a future together. Pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt, he finished getting ready when the phone rang.

"Troy!" A bubbly female voice appeared on the other end of the line.

"Hey Melissa" he said, peering through the doorway to see if Gabriella was anywhere in ear shot. "How's Paris," he asked, walking back inside his bedroom.

"It was great," she squealed. "But I have a surprise for you." He pulled the phone away from his ear when she began giggling.

"And what's that?" pretending to be excited, he continued getting ready for his dinner.

"I'm home!" A scream came from the other end of the receiver and Troy nearly jumped out of his skin. "I'm in LA and can't wait to see you!" He raced up and slammed the door to his bedroom.

"Melissa, what happened to Paris?" He was beginning to sweat.

"Oh baby, I just missed you so much!" She said in a pouting voice. "Plus, you can't go to the most romantic city in the world without the love of your life." She continued to talk about how much he meant to her, but he wasn't really listening. _Love of your life? Was Melissa the love of his life? _"We're definitely going to have our wedding there."

Troy met Melissa at a club two years ago on a night after a ball game. They had just won and he wanted to celebrate. After several drinks, he found the blonde head bombshell chatting away with the bar tender. Using several romantic gestures and charm, he carried her back home that night. Surprisingly, he grew attached to Melissa and found her company, well, comforting. He wouldn't say that he loved her though, and up until the phone call he had never thought about marrying her.

"Listen, I've got to go," he interrupted the girl as she continued to talk about Paris. "I have a friend from high school in town and we're going out to dinner." She quieted down on the other end of the phone.

"Aww, can I meet him? Where are you going?" She asked persistently. _How was going to explain this?_

"Um, it's a her. Gabriella. We were in the drama club together in high school." _I don't think I ever told her that. _"This is her last night here," he lied. "We're just going to grab a bite to eat."

"Well have fun baby." She almost sounded broken hearted. "I'll see you later, then."  
"Alright. Have a goodnight." Trying to end the phone call quickly as he didn't want Gabriella to hear.

"I love you Troy." He didn't respond, but instead had already hung up the phone before she could finish.

* * *

At dinner, Gabriella felt more relaxed than she had all week. Troy acted like himself, the guy she adored and they were having a fantastic time. They were holding hand across the table as they laughed about high school memories.

"I'll never forget Chad walking around school in just his boxers," Troy made Gabriella laugh almost to tears. They were still laughing when Gabriella saw a Paris Hilton look -a -like figure walking in the direction of their table. She had on a short, loose pink baby doll dress, which her chest seemed to be much to big for and her legs much too long for.

"Hey Troy!" The girl screamed through the restaurant. It suddenly seemed like the whole room got quite. Troy turned around and saw Melissa standing right over him. "This must be your friend from high school," she said glaring.

"Yeah, Melissa this is Gabriella Montez," his stomach tightened.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Melissa, Troy's fiancé." Melissa pulled up a chair and wrapped her arm around his neck. Her pink fingers were like jewels on Troy's tan jacket. Gabriella pulled her hand from Troy's, and looked into his eyes looking for answers. When he didn't say anything to argue, and didn't push Melissa's hand off of his shoulder, she grabbed her purse from the floor and left abruptly. Outside she tried to hail a cab when Troy ran after her.

"Gabby," he yelled, coming to her side. She closed her arms around her.

"You are a lying son of a bitch." She yelled. He could tell she was livid, tears were falling down her cheeks and her eyes were ice cold.

"I'm not. She's just a girl..." He added, "… that's a friend." Trying to come closer to her, she pulled away and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Your girlfriend! Troy I trusted you." The taxi pulled up and she climbed in, giving the drive directions. Troy tried waving at her through the window, but it was hopeless. It started to rain as she drove out of sight.

"Please don't run again," Waving at her through the window, he yelled causing her to turn her face from him completely. She drove out of sight as it started to rain.

"She was nice," Melissa said, placing her hand on Troy's lower back.

"We're through," he turned towards her with disgust in her eyes. "Permanently." She tried to argue but she knew it was hopeless.

"That's fine. I slept with a guy in Paris anyways." He turned around just enough to give her a stone cold look.

* * *

Inside the cab, Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and called her mother. Trying to rid the tears from her voice, she heard her mother answer in a scratchy voice.

"Hey momma," she sobbed. The rain pounded on the roof of the cab.

"Gabriella, how are you?" Her mother asked caringly.

"Not so good, mom." Tears began to fall down her face like the rain on the windows of the car. "How about you?" She hadn't talked to her mother since her first day in LA.

"Um, I have some bad news Gabby." She heard her mom begin to cry on the other side of the phone.

"What is it?" Gabriella was now really worried about her mom at home.

"At the doctors today…" her mom was now evidently crying. " The found a lump in one of my breasts." Both women didn't know what to say, but just sat crying on the phone.

_You don't have to get the tissues out just yet-- don't worry:)_


	8. A box that says it all

Gabriella sat on Troy's bed, surrounded with used tissues, still crying over the latest news. _My mother could die. _She had gotten Troy's secretary to change her ticket to the first flight back to Albuquerque in the morning. Now finished packing, she was waiting for Troy to come home to tell him of her plans. Emptying the box of tissues, she walked into his closet in search for a full box. Tears still streaming from her eyes, she found a small cedar chest sitting on the top shelf covered with shirts. Forgetting about the tissues, she pulled the box down and sat down with it on an empty spot on the floor in the closet. Lifting the lid, she saw letters, pictures and tokens from what must be several of his most prize possessions. _I'll feel guilty about snooping later. _

The first envelope was addressed to Troy from the Lakers. Enclosed was a signed letter offering Troy to sign a contract for the next three years an attached page was a line up of the starting team; Troy's name was at the top, Chad's wasn't on there at all. Other letters were for job opportunities offering basketball careers. Two letters offered teaching jobs at local high schools, teaching music. There were bills for jewelry and student loans. Shuffling to the bottom of the box, she found the scrapbook she had given him six years ago. Flipping through the pages, she saw her beautiful penmanship and design. She had spent weeks working on this gift, and here it was stuffed away in a box filled with things he didn't want anyone to see. Under the scrapbook though, were letters addressed to Gabriella, with a stamp and return address from Troy's house in New Mexico.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I know we left off with fewer words than tears, but I love you. I will always love you._

_Dear Gabriella,_

_…It's Thanksgiving. We were supposed to spend the holidays together. I just couldn't bear to see you after how I've hurt you. I love you so dearly…._

_Gabriella, _

_I can't keep doing this anymore. I write you a letter every time I think about you, which is every second of everyday. My feelings with you have not wavered since the firs time I sang with you and the last time I felt your warm lips on mine. You are my angel. You're voice brings me hope, and every time I think about seeing you my heart warms. But, when will we see each other again? My heart is hard and cold and I don't think I can ever love again. I keep holding on, waiting by the phone and hoping that one-day you'll walk through the door and come to me. I know I don't deserve you after what I did to you, but I still love you. I won't write you letters anymore. I have to move on with my life and you with yours. I will always love you, and you will always be my angel._

_Forever, Troy_

Her heart hurt as she closed the box and set it back on the shelf. Unable to control the sobs, she walked into her dark bedroom, shut the door and climbed into the bed. Her body shook as she cried into her pillow, she was incapable of going to sleep and her entire body ached. When her eyes were out of tears from crying, she sat staring at the wall, fixated at one point. She didn't know what to think. She loved Troy Bolton ever since they met at the ski resort. Here she was now, falling in love with him all over again and he was engaged. Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, she froze and waited for him to enter his room. A light peered from the hallway as the door creaked. He walked in gently and sat down on the edge of her bed; she was careful not to breathe nor sob.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry." His voice was tired from crying. Even from the edge of the bed he felt cold after walking around town trying to clear his thoughts. "I don't love her. She was just there a couple years ago. I was lonely." He began crying silently and tears found their way to her eyes again. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I hate knowing that your hurt, it just makes me want to kill who ever did it to you." He got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I don't deserve you."

Before he could leave, she interrupted him. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Her voice was hollow, cold and weak.

"Please, Gabby. Don't leave. Give me another chance." He turned to her, crying.

"My mom has breast cancer." She rolled over in bed and began crying heavily. He walked out of the room to go hide in his own misery.

* * *

The next morning, Troy woke up long before Gabriella and planned to be out of the house before she woke up. He hoped to find a solution to what they would do today about her mother and most importantly, what happened between them. He left a note on her nightstand and attached was a beautiful pink rose.

_Gone for a run. I hope you know how sorry I am. Let's talk this afternoon. I can't to see your beautiful face. _

_Only yours, Troy_

_P.S. Call Taylor_

When he returned, he walked back to her bedroom to see if she was still asleep. He didn't find her. Instead, he saw that her bed was made and that there were no clothes, shoes or bags anywhere. There was a note resting on the top of a pillow.

_Gone home to take care of mom. Gabriella. _

Troy ran into the kitchen looking for his driver or cleaning lady or anyone that would know what would happen. His driver sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"Where is she?" he asked, furious.

"Took a cab to the airport. Left about an hour ago." The man only looked up briefly to check the time, and then went back to his reading. Troy picked up the crystal vase that held a dozen roses, from which he took the one he left with her note and threw it across the room. Watching the glass break and water spill onto the floor, he yelled. "Get my stuff ready. We're going to New Mexico."

* * *

Gabriella sat at the gate waiting to board the train when she called Taylor friend and interrupted her honeymoon.

"Gabriella," her friend answered excitedly. " How are you?" She could hear Chad asking who it was, saying hello and rapping in the background.

"Not very good, Tay." She apologized for interrupting her honeymoon, asked how their time in the Bahamas was going and hoped that her phone call wouldn't ruin their trip.

"Tay, my mom has breast cancer and her surgery is in two days." Tears began to fall again. _And I'm in love with a man who just happens to be engaged._

"Oh sweetie," Taylor whispered surprised into the phone, then yelled at her singing husband: "Chad, pack you're things. We're leaving early."


	9. North Carolina brings out the worst

_Hey kids... once again thanks for all the reviews! Here are two (very short, sorry!) chapters for Saturday. My weekends been very busy but I promise I'll edit several tonight so you can have quite a few tomorrow--under one condition though, I get tons of reviews! You're the greatest! Have a great Saturday!_

Dark hair covered Gabriella's face, as she lay crunched up in a hospital chair trying to sleep. Her mom was in the bed next to her, resting peacefully. Ms. Montez survived surgery and was recovering amazingly. Gabriella however, had not slept since she left California and even though her eyes were closed and she appeared to be resting, her mind was racing. _He_ was the real reason she hadn't been sleeping. Every time she would try to sleep, the memories would come flooding back to her, haunting her every thought. For the last three days, she had been hanging around the hospital, exploring the dreary, lonely halls looking for some little bit of hope. Taylor met her there before her mom went into surgery and followed the doctors in. Taylor's mom was the chief of surgery at the Albuquerque hospital and since Taylor was a med student, it seemed appropriate.

Taylor stood beside her best friend the entirety of her moms stay. Making sure Gabriella had something warm to eat and was at least trying to rest, she worried enough about her best friend so that Gabriella could focus on her mom. The bags and dark circles under her eyes though was enough for both Taylor and Ms. Montez to send her home to get some sleep. In the car, Taylor asked her about the trip and tears poured as fast as words as Gabriella spilled every detail.

"I just don't know what to do," she was so tired she didn't even try to stop the tears any more.

"Gabriella…do you not know anything about the last six years of Troy's life?" her friend asked seriously. Shaking her head no, they pulled into a coffee shop and sat on the comfiest couch secluded in the corner and Taylor began to fill in what Gabriella had missed in Troy's life.

* * *

Astonished at all that she had just heard, Gabriella was too deep in thought to notice the stranger sitting in a rocking chair on her front porch. She jumped out of her skin when she saw Troy stand up as she climbed the steps.

"What are you doing here?" she asked venomously.

"I came to talk to you," He said. She unlocked the door and went inside the very warm house. Tapping the thermostat, she threw her bag to the floor and went into the kitchen to fix something to drink. "How's you're mom," he sounded genuine like he really cared. He and Ms. Montez had always gotten along.

"She's fine." She offered him a soda and when he declined, she began her incline upstairs. He followed determined, and when he found her laying on her bed with a pillow over her face his heart began to break. "Look, Troy, I'm really tired and I don't think I can do this right now." She rolled around with her back facing towards him.

"I never meant to hurt you Gabriella," he said, coming towards the edge of the bed. "I love you." It may have been the exhaustion from the last two weeks, the concern about her mom or maybe the fact that it's what she really wanted to here, those three words set her on fire. She sat straight up in the bed and looked at him glaringly.

"How dare you!" She yelled. He held his ground but saw the anger rise in her face. "How dare you say that you love me when you're engaged!" She got up out of the bed and headed towards a closet pulling suitcases out. "Does the future Mrs. Bolton know you're here," she snarled.

"I don't love her," he pressed. "I was just lonely and she was there." After he said it, he realized that sounded awful.

"So it's my fault!" Throwing the suitcases on the bed, she unzipped them and began tearing clothes out off their hangers. "I ran away half way across the country, and you were lonely so you slept with _her_." The words rolled off her tongue and hit him straight in the heart. "Some girl you met in a bar." She began folding closes roughly and throwing them in the suitcase. She threw shoes and other belongings into the bag.

"Gabriella, listen to me." He pleaded, grabbing her form arm. Pulling away she looked at him angrily.

"No, Troy Bolton, you listen to me." She stood strong, wanting to clear her chest. " You came back into my life like Mr. Amazing, here to bandage all of my wounds and heal my broken heart." " I was fine without you. I have a job I love and a home in North Carolina. Unlike you, I am not pissing my life away doing a job that I wasn't supposed to be doing. I don't live in a big, empty house throwing my money away on frivolous things." "You used to have passions Troy. Now you live some fake, celebrity life that doesn't suit you at all." Tears began spill onto her cheeks when she turned to continue cramming things into her suitcases. "Why haven't you told Chad what you did for his career? Taylor knows, but you won't tell Chad that there was no injury, that you just made it up so he can fulfill his dream." "That's the Troy I fell in love with nine years ago. Not the guy you are today." She walked out of the room into her mother's bedroom and began to pull things out of her closet.

"You loved me," he asked as she took a breath.

"You're a fool if you really have to ask that question." She zipped up the suitcase and went back into her room. He noticed she had packed mostly everything, making the room empty and bare."

"Where are you going?" He asked, feeling like crying.

"Back home. To North Carolina." She clunked the suitcases down the stairs and piled them at the front door. "That's where I belong." Turning to look at him, she saw him cry for the first time.

"Gabriella, I love you," he sobbed.

"No, Troy. You love the idea of me." "You love what we had in high school and I'll be honest, I do to. We were great together." She wiped her eyes and gained composure. "You need to figure out what you're doing with your life, and you'll see that I'm not meant to be a part of it. I have a home half way across the country." She realized how much that hurt her to say.

"What about your mom." He asked.

"Taylor's to fly her out as soon as she can travel. She's going to live with me and we'll put this place up for sale eventually." She tried to sound firm and like she had it all together, but she really didn't.

"Gabriella, please." His body was shaking with the idea of never seeing her again.

"We'll always be a part of each others lives," she felt tears welling up and she couldn't cry again. "Just not the next part." Opening the front door she watched as he walked toward the front steps.

"Goodbye Troy," tears fell. He walked to his car.

"This is your home Gabriella, with us. If you didn't learn that at East High, then you weren't really our friend. You brought us all together. You brought Chad and Taylor together, and most importantly, you brought you and I together. We work Gabriella." Seeing her cry made him cry more. " I love our memories, sure. But I love the idea of being with you for the rest of my life." "You're it Gabby. No one else has ever compared to how I feel about you." She grabbed the handle preparing to shut the door. "Before you shut me out of your life for good," he stopped her, "make sure you realize what you're ending." "You tell me I'm living a fake life but you are too. You never sing anymore and you're eyes don't shine like they used to." "This is your home with your friends and with me." She didn't know what to say, so instead, she turned around, slammed the door in his face and fell to the floor crying.


	10. In my father's eyes

_Sorry about taking so long yah'll. Last night something was up and I couldn't upload any chapters, but I had these three ready to go! Send me more reviews and once again, thanks for being faithful!_

The last time Troy was in this hospital his dad died. That was four years ago, and remarkably, the place still felt and smelled the exact same way. The halls reeked of memories of his father and his final breaths. He knew this place like the back of his hand, after dragging his feet floor to floor trying to waste time as he father lay dieing in a cold, uncomfortable bed. He didn't even have to ask a receptionist for directions to room 114, where Ms. Montez was staying. _Recovery ward: down the hall to the left, past the front desk._ It's an odd thing to know, a map of a hospital.

When he walked in her room, she was reading a magazine. Her hair had been recently brushed and styled, and she had a pillow and blanket that was obviously from her bed at home. There was a milkshake cup sitting on the table next to her bed, as well as two picture frames and some other cosmetics. Gabriella had made sure that her hospital room was as close to home as possible. Carrying a bouquet of flowers, she looked up when she heard him come in.

"I was wondering when you would get around to seeing me," she closed the magazine and tried to push herself up in bed. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Don't sit up," he felt sick seeing her face wince in pain. "I'll sit on the edge of your bed."

"It's ok," she said breathlessly. "I need to start moving or else I'll never get out of this bed." She smile, "So what's on your mind?" She got straight to the point. Ms. Montez became a second mother to Troy after his dad died and his mother had such a hard time. He even stayed with her a couple of times during holidays, the ones when Gabriella didn't come home of course. She could read him like a book though and knew every facial expression he had.

"Can't I just come and see how you're doing?" He walked up and put the flowers in a vase.

"Yes, and you did." She laughed. "I'm doing fine, now what about you?"

"My father died in this hospital." He shuddered as if a ghost had walked into the room.

"I know. I was there." She pushed the tray away from her lap. "You're father would be really proud of you Troy, you know that right?" He didn't look at her.

"I don't know why; I seem to be messing up everything here lately." His eyes remained focused on the flowers and the parking lot below the window. "You have a wonderful view."

"Yeah, better than anything you could get at the Hilton." She realized he was trying not to think about his father. "I held your hand when he took his last breath Troy. I heard the same thing that you did."

"I hear you're moving to North Carolina." Troy really did not want to think about his father passing away with everything that was going on. "That's pretty far."

"It's just temporary. Gabriella and I will be back. This is her home." He walked back over and sat down on her bed. "Just like this is your home." They sat and talked for several hours until Ms. Montez fell asleep. It hurt him to see her in the hospital. She was such a strong, beautiful woman, just like Gabriella. They talked about North Carolina, his life in LA, jobs and everything else under the sun. She wanted to talk about his dad, but every time she brought it up, he would immediately change the subject. He turned the lights off as he walked out the door.

"He was proud of me." Troy sighed, "That was the last thing he said before he died." He walked down the hall and began roaming, just like he did four years before.

* * *

Gabriella found her mother eating a cheeseburger and fries when she came in around suppertime. She had a chance to drive around and clear her head, causing her to be in a much better mood since Troy left. 

"Where'd you get that?" she asked her mom, pulling up her usual chair and stealing a French fry.

"Troy." She pulled the meal far from her daughter, "he brought me the flowers too." Gabriella rubbed her eyes and watched her mother finish eating. "Come here," her mother said, pushing the tray out of the way and clearing room for Gabriella to lie down. "Tell me what's going on with you." Gabriella crawled in next to her mother and before she knew it, she was crying again.

Three hours earlier, Gabriella was driving her mom's car around the bustling town of Albuquerque realizing just how much it had changed since she had left. She found herself at the cemetery, laying a small arrangement of flowers on a grave marked: Jack Bolton. Her and Mr. Bolton didn't get along until after the championship game, when he realized that there was no getting rid of her. He had meant well, wanting what's best for his son and such, but after a couple of weeks he let his guard down and really grew to like Gabriella. Eventually, he felt more like a father figure, and since her father wasn't active in her life that made her relationship with Troy much better. For a while, everything was going really well. However, Mr. Bolton had his heart attack the same day that Gabriella left for college, causing a rift between her and Troy. He lived for two and a half years, happily and healthy as ever before the fatal car crash. A drunk driver got confused and thought he was supposed to be driving in the same lane as Jack, facing the opposite direction.

She sat the flowers on his grave and walked back to her car.

"Goodbye, Mr. Bolton." She smiled for the first time all day, "you were the best dad a girl could ever ask for."

* * *

Chad found Troy standing over his father's grave just hours after Gabriella had been there. He noticed that there were new flowers. _I guess the cemetery director put them there._ Chad grabbed Troy's shoulder, coming to his side. 

"How did you know I was here?" Troy asked, both men were staring at the tombstone.

"It's either here or East high. That's always where you would always go when you needed to think." Chad and Troy had been friends for so long that they knew each other's hiding spots. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Chad spoke, "I know that there wasn't an injury." Troy turned around and looked at him, surprised. "I knew I wouldn't make the team. The coach told me the day before you supposedly go hurt. That was supposed to be the last game I dressed out for." For some reason, Troy couldn't look his friend in the eye. "I just want to let you know that I'm really angry. Troy that was your dream and you gave it up."

"Chad- it wasn't my dream." He looked at his friends face again. Chad looked the same as he did in kindergarten, always smiling and happy. "I don't know what my dreams are anymore."

"Is she in them?" Chad asked.

"Who? Gabriella? Of course she is. She doesn't want to be though and if she has her way, she isn't going to be." Troy said walking around other graves, wondering if their lives had been as complicated as his.

"Troy, you're the best person I know. Who would give up the chance of a lifetime, playing for the Lakers, for their best friend? I haven't even come close to doing anything like that for you."

"Chad, basketball is your life, not mine." Troy found his way back to staring at his father's grave again. "My dad loved Gabriella, like a daughter. He told me that once; that he was proud of me for choosing her and following my dreams."

"You love her man, and you need to let her know that." Chad reached out to shake his best friends hand. "You're my best friend, and after all you've done for me, you deserve to be happy." Chad walked up the path to the road and left Troy standing at the tombstone.

_Loving Husband, Father and Friend._

_Jack Bolton._

_I'm always cheering for you, Son._

_"Dad,"_ Troy bent down on two knees, talking aloud. "_Why are you proud of me? What have I done? I let you die. It should have been me that night, I should have been the one to go to the store, not you. You would still be here and mom would be ok and I wouldn't have lost the person I love the most in the world. You left and I messed it up big time. I couldn't even keep my mother safe._" Troy began to cry. _"She would come home and cry in her room all night, did you know that? Were you cheering for me when she dug scars into her wrists and I had to carry her to the hospital? How about when she had to live in that wretched place for six months? Were you proud of me then?" _He began yelling in the quiet cemetery.

_"I'm so embarrassed. Your perfect life was wasted on mine. You were happy and doing what you cared about. Gabriella's right, I am living a fake life. I don't care about LA or a big house or the Lakers. I'd rather be teaching drama like Mrs. Darbus or Coaching high school basketball like you did. I'd rather be doing anything as long as she was in my life and you were proud of me." _He stood up and wiped the tears and dirt from his face _"I don't know what to do? I don't know where to go from now? I never wanted your advice when in high school, but now I want it more than ever. Please, dad, just help me. Tell me what to do. I can't live without her. I can't live knowing that she's hurting. Dad, I need you. I can't live without you."_

Troy cried for everything in the last seven years that he had been covering up. He hadn't cried about his father's death, nor when his mother tried to kill her. He didn't cry when Gabriella left or when he saw her standing at her father's funeral, crying. Now, he couldn't stop. Every tear that fell was one for her or his father and mother, how they each loved him and stood beside him. And what had he done, failed?

When the sun started to set, he left his father's gravesite. Luckily, the next time he would come would be on a much happier note with a much different circumstance. He didn't know that though, and his eyes were so blurred with his broken heart that he couldn't see any happiness into the future. He drank himself to sleep that night and took the first flight back to LA that morning, leaving Gabriella with the message to "Have a safe flight home."


	11. Tearing yourself apart

When Troy walked into his dark house, he sat down on an armchair in his room. He rubbed his sore, tired eyes and felt his splitting headache screaming in the darkness. Looking up, he faced a giant poster of himself wearing a Lakers uniform and making a "fake" three pointer. He stood and gazed at the poster for a long time, realizing that even though he may have seemed on the top of the world when the picture was taken, he really wasn't happy at all. _I haven't been happy since the day she left for North Carolina. _Getting up and walking to the other side of the room, he grabbed the top of the poster and pulled straight down, tearing his photographed body into two.

"Daniel," he yelled for his assistant. When he arrived, he seemed spooked after being woken up at 2:00 in the morning. "Tomorrow I want you to find the best real estate agent in LA," Troy walked around pulling more posters and pictures off the wall.

"Yes, sir." His assistant was surprised. Troy waved his hand and Daniel left the room, still in awe. Troy sat back down in his chair and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Just as planned, Troy met with a realtor the next morning and discussed the business of selling his house. She said it would go fast, seeing as it was secluded but in a very popular, yet pricey celebrity district. By noon that afternoon, they had made the final details on the selling contract and Troy slammed the for sale sign straight through the ground in his yard. When Chad came back to LA Troy was waiting on the front steps of his best friends house watching the newlyweds drive up the driveway.

"Listen man, this is still my honeymoon." Chad said seriously, but Taylor just laughed and stepped over Troy.

"I've got a surprise for you." Troy said, putting a pleading look on his face. "You've got to come with me," he got up and began tugging his friend's wrist.

"Listen, cut this five year old crap out. This is my honeymoon." Chad made sure to add emphasis on the last part.

"Go Chad," Taylor was laughing at the scene. "I'll be here when you get back." She winked and whispered something in Chad's ear that made him blush. Troy turned around giving them privacy.

"At least let me carry her over the threshold." Troy nodded and Taylor screamed as Chad picked her up and carried her into their home. Troy was smiling at the scene of the newlyweds and hoped that he would be in the same place one day, but with Gabriella.

"Get dressed," Troy yelled through the front door. "You're going to get sweaty." Ten minutes later Chad and Troy were in the car trying to rap along side a song on the radio. "So, I put my house up for sale." Troy said apprehensively. He's never lived less than five minutes from Chad, nothing like being in another state.

"Where are you going?" his friend asked, turning the dial down on the radio.

"Wherever she is." Troy said with great seriousness. "I have to be with her man, and I'll do whatever it takes." Chad laughed at his friend. Troy was really in love with Gabriella and right now he was on the right track. "Even to the moon," Troy finished.

"When do you leave?" Chad began to turn the volume back up on the radio. "Right away?"

"No, I still have some things I have to do around here first." When Troy said that, he pointed out the window to street basketball court somewhere on the outskirts of downtown Los Angeles. "We weren't always famous," turning towards his friend, he turned off the engine and saw Chad looking at the window. "We were high school-ers at one time, believe it or not, and this was all basketball was to us." You could hear ten to twelve teenage boys screaming and cheering as they ran up and down the basketball court. The kids were between the ages of sixteen and seventeen, different races, wearing torn shirts and homemade jerseys. "This kids play because they love the game," Chad nodded, engrossed by the sight.

"Well let's go," Chad opened the door and climbed out of the car. He was so excited to be playing basketball with people who didn't care if he won or lost, and money wasn't involved.

"Hey guys," Troy yelled over the basketball court. The kids crowded around the celebrities thinking they were just going to get their autographs. "So the season's about to start up," The kids nodded nervously. "We've heard on the streets how good yah'll are, so Chad's here for some help." The team began jumping up and down and cheering. "Most importantly though, we're here to just have fun with you guys."

Troy and Chad played basketball for hours until it got too dark outside to see the other players. Both men were more excited to being playing basketball for fun than anything. They were reliving high school from East High plays to chants they had on the court.

"Man, that was amazing." Chad said sitting at a bar with Troy. They had gone to get something to eat and drink after playing so hard during the day. "I've forgotten what it's like to just play for fun." He said.

"That was your very belated wedding present," Troy took a bite of a hamburger.

"Troy, you've done so much for me, promise me you'll never get me a present again." Chad's comment made Troy spit out his food and spew beer all over his friends face. Disgusted, Chad grabbed his best friends and put him in a headlock, ruffling his hair. The two set at the bar talking until midnight.

"I bet Taylor's upstairs waiting for you," Troy said when they pulled into Chad's driveway.

"It's great man; being married." After getting out of the car, Chad leaned in through the window. "I hope you have it someday." He walked towards his house and yelled a thank you before going inside. Troy saw a light turn on in the upstairs window.

"Me too," Troy muttered and drove back home.

* * *

For the next month Troy's life flew buy. He was busy packing up stuff in his huge house, and throwing away things he didn't need. The Laker's were sad to see him go, and he promised to coach Chad for one last game at the beginning of the season in the fall. He spent two weeks in Maine visiting his mom. He helped her around the house; they spent evening's playing cards and watching home videos. She even taught him how to ballroom dance, with his request. His last night they stayed up late talking and laughing about memories of Troy's childhood.

"You were 'super Troy' for the first five years of your life," She laughed. Troy blushed looking at a picture of himself when he was four years old, running around naked with a pair of underwear of his head and a pillowcase as a cape. His mother yawned, "I'm going to go to bed honey." He nodded and kissed her goodnight. He sat looking at the photo album a while longer, turning to the very end where there were pictures of him and Gabriella. He smiled. His mom had taken him ring shopping just days before to help him pick out the perfect ring for her. It made his heart swell knowing it was upstairs in his suitcase, ready to be worn.

He put the photo album back onto the bookshelf and went around locking doors and turning off lights. When he passed by his mother's dark bedroom, he sneaked inside, tiptoeing across the floor to the side of her bed. He saw a row of pill bottles sitting on the nightstand, as well as a case for contacts and classes and a couple other cosmetics. He looked at each label on the bottles and saw that they were all for some depression related illness.

"_Mom,"_ he said quietly. When she didn't respond, he figured she was asleep and continued talking. _"Dad didn't leave us on purpose. I know how badly he would want to be here right now, and I hope he knows how badly we both want him here."_ Troy ran his fingers through her beautiful auburn hair. His mother was still the most beautiful woman he knew. "_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you mom. I tried so hard, and it hurt me so much when you had to move away."_

He got up off the bed, leaned forward and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek. While pulling the covers above her shoulders, making sure she was tucked in, he whispered in her ear. _"I hope you'll forgive me one day."_ He turned around when he got the door way and said _"I love you,"_ before shutting the door and going back to the room where he was staying.

* * *

On his last day in Los Angeles, Chad and Taylor took their friend out to dinner, and promised they would visit as much as possible.

"I'm thinking about looking for a job in Albuquerque," Chad said. After the day at the street court he realized that his passion wasn't professional basketball anymore. "I've still got some time with the Lakers though."

"What about a job and a house, Troy?" Taylor asked, more concerned with her friend than her husbands dreaming.

"Well, I've bought a house and I'm actually going to be teaching," He looked at his friends surprised faces.

"Where?" Chad asked, smirking at the idea of Troy being a teacher.

"You're looking at the new Physical Education director at East High School." Taylor screamed and Chad laughed watching Troy push out his chest.

"No way!" Taylor squealed, and they all began laughing hysterically. "Bolton returns to the Wildcats!"

"That's amazing man," Chad shook his friends hand from across the table. "I thought for a second you'd be the drama teacher." Troy fell silent.

"Well actually, Darbus is retiring this year and they have the opening." Chad's chin dropped. "I won't be the 'full time' drama teacher, there will be two of us splitting the job." The three friends began to laugh and talk about how they wondered what the school was like. Chad mentioned something about being a history buff and thought it would be a fun job. This was the first dinner in a long time Troy, Chad and Taylor felt real and not celebrities. They were just friends, with one exception, they were missing the fourth person.

That night, Troy looked around at the piles of boxes in his house. He was not at all sad to be leaving this big, empty house. The moving company was coming the next morning and he had one final thing to do before he left.

"Daniel," Troy yelled through the house looking for his driver.

"Yes sir," the man appeared at his side within seconds.

"You were really more of a friend to me than a butler," Troy said, sitting down with Daniel. "I hope you know that." Daniel couldn't break his professional frame, and nodded as if he were given an order.

"I just want to let you know that you're fired. Well, at least as my assistant." Troy laughed. "The ad for the house didn't say that it came with a butler, but if you want to work for Niki Hilton, go for it." Daniel cracked a faint smile. "Your bonus is in the envelope," He slid a long, white envelope towards Daniel.

"Mr. Bolton, you didn't have to, it's really been a pleasure." He tried to give the envelope back to Troy, but he had already gotten up and began to leave the room. "It's the money I made off of my Lakers junk. Daniel, you've been a good friend," he smiled and left. Daniel sat at the bar, kind of sad that his job was ending. Curiously, he opened the envelope and pulled out a check addressed to him for fifty thousand dollars. The usually subdued and restrained man gasped and began jumping up and down cheering.

Troy left the next morning for New Mexico and sat anxiously on the airplane, twiddling his thumbs and shaking his legs. The movers would be there in a day and school started in one week. He pulled his eye pod out of his carry on bag and plugged the earphones in his hear. "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For," by U2 played as he watched the Los Angeles disappear beneath the plane and out of his life for good.


	12. The boy next door

_So how was that? I hope everyone enjoyed and I'm sorry that this one is so short! Keep in mind there are only four more chapters left--eek! So let me know whether to finish it up on this one or I was actually thinking about doing a sequel... let me know what you think. I just don't want things to drag on, or most importantly, dissapoint you guys!_

"Mom, dinners ready!" Gabriella yelled from the kitchen in her small apartment. She carried two TV dinners into the living room and sat them on trays. Her mother had been living with her for three and a half weeks after her surgery.

"I've almost got everything in my room packed," her mom said, sitting down on the chair with her tray and dinner.

"Water or soda?" Gabriella asked. Walking back into the kitchen.

"How about a glass of wine," her mother said eagerly. "This is your last night in the apartment, we should celebrate." Gabriella nodded and soon came into the living room carrying two glasses of white wine. Ms. Montez was watching entertainment tonight, a tradition the mother and daughter had when Gabriella was growing up.

"Anything good?" Gabby asked, taking a bite out of a microwave meat loaf.

"Not really," her mom said, before an announcement came on that grabbed both of their attention.

"In Sports today, Lakers assistant coach and manager of Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton has resigned," the broadcaster said. Ms. Montez turned the volume up on the television. "Bolton made the announcement this morning at a press junket where he gave ET a one on one interview."

"I'm just going to do something different in my life," Troy said into a microphone. He was wearing a suit and tie and had the head coach of the Lakers standing on his right side and Chad standing on the left. "My passion is in music and basketball, and I'm going somewhere that I can combine those." Gabriella watched him stand in front of all the cameras and journalists, serious and put together and telling the world how he was leaving Los Angeles, the break up of his recent girlfriend and the future of Chad's Career. "Chad will do fine," Troy laughed. "He doesn't need me to play well." _That's a lie._ "We'll always be best friends though."

She saw the sparkle in his deep blue eyes and smile that genuine smile that she fell in love with. He was happy and satisfied and excitement rang through his voice when he spoke of leaving LA.

"Where are you going?" The reporter asked.

"Back to my hometown, Albuquerque." Troy said as a PR director began pulling him away from the camera. The interview clip ended and the host of ET popped back on the screen.

"Bolton says he plans on teaching in the next part of his life as well as hopefully signing a record deal. Later on in the show we have a special clip of him singing at his farewell dinner." The screen showed a five second teaser of Troy singing at a ball. "For right now, he says he's very excited about the next stage in his life to be moving home with his family and loved ones and isn't worried about the future." "Who knows though, maybe he'll come back to basketball."

Ms. Montez muted the TV as the lady began talking about more drama in Hollywood. She turned towards her daughter who picked up her glass of wine and poured it down her throat in one giant gulp.

* * *

Two days after seeing Troy on TV, Gabriella was staring at her empty apartment. She glided her hand over the counter top while she started at the bare walls. The only reminder that she had lived there was where picture frames had faded the color on the walls and furniture had made indentions on the carpet. She walked room-to-room checking over each corner and crevice, making sure she didn't forget anything. When she came back to the living room, the landlord stood waiting for her. 

She handed him two tiny, bronze keys and he walked out of the room. She turned around, flicked off the light and looked back one last time at her old life. Once in the car, her mom pulled her close and wrapped her arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Are you excited about going home?" Her mom's voice warmed Gabriella's heart and she smiled.

"Of course. Albuquerque is my home." Ms. Montez knew she was worried about Troy moving there.

"It's a big town, Gabriella. I doubt you'll run into him." Gabriella nodded and looked out the window until they reached the airport.

Gabriella felt sick and nauseous when she finally got home late that night. She had tried to sleep on the plane, but her mind was racing with Troy's interview running through her mind. That was the real Troy she saw on television. _Was it all a coy though? Did he know that she would see it?_ Her mom fixed her a glass of hot tea and she walked upstairs to her bedroom. The movers were coming in the morning and she needed to get some sleep, but it was too warm to climb into bed and she still felt queasy. Walking out onto her balcony and carrying a book, she pulled chair against the ledge and propped her feet up and opened her book. She noticed a light on in the house next door and remembered her mom had told her someone knew moved in. She watched the figure move about his house, placing things on the wall and moving furniture. She couldn't see any details of the man's face, but sat engrossed watching his shadow move around. Closing her eyes and feeling the mountain air dance on her skin, she fell asleep in the chair and stayed there the entire night.

After busily unloading boxes and moving things around the upstairs in her room, Gabriella was too exhausted to move. Her mom decided to go out to dinner with some friends of hers and left Gabriella at home to rest. After eating a bowl of soup, she set her mind to unpacking boxes and getting things organized.

Tearing the tape off the first box, she opened to find her high school yearbook. She flipped through the pages seeing reminiscing about her days at East High. Smiling, she thought about how she was going to be a teacher at her high school in just two weeks. Feelings of anticipation and nervousness filled her heart. Finding herself at the back of the book, she noticed the supplement with pictures of the spring of her senior year. There were photographs of prom, sports events and most importantly, the spring production. She saw Sharpay and Ryan Evans singing with her and Troy for the finale. Even Taylor and Chad had been a part of the show. It was the best way to end her high school career.

_I wonder what Sharpay's been up to? _Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed Sharpay's number and walked outside onto the balcony.

"Hey you've reached Sharpay and Zeke, sorry we can't come to the phone right now and if you're lucky, we might call you back!" Hearing her longtime friends voice made Gabriella miss everyone, including Troy. She sat and began watching the neighbor across the street and was curious about his life. When Taylor called, she had almost convinced herself to go over there. _Thank God!_

"Hey darling!" Taylor's voice rang from the other end. "Guess where we are?" She laughed.

"Disneyland?" The two girls giggled.

"No silly, we're in Albuquerque to celebrate your birthday!" Chad yelled a "hi Gabriella" in the distance.

"No way!" Gabriella screamed. She really hadn't thought about her birthday.

"And we're at East High's gym getting it ready for your birthday bash!" Taylor shrieked.

"What?" She asked surprised. Now she noticed that there were lots of other voices in the room.

"Yeah, tomorrow night is your twenty-fifth birthday party!" Taylor went on to discuss details and laugh and even give orders to people while on the phone. Gabriella sat with her chin in her lap the entire time. She had not even considered a birthday party.

"There's going to be a great band; Chad pulled some strings. And there's going to be lots of decorations, crazy pinks, greens and yellows, your favorite…" Taylor rambled on and Gabriella wasn't really paying any attention. "And guess whose coming," woke Gabriella up from her stupor.

"Who?" She asked very interested.

"Zeke, Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi and lots of kids from school! They're all flying in tomorrow for the partayyy" Taylor continued to laugh and Gabriella just sat there in a very bad attitude. _No Troy? Why isn't he coming? Was he not invited? _

"You didn't invite Troy did you," she asked hopefully, but tried to make her voice sound worried.

"Do you really think I would do that to you, of course not!" Taylor laughed. Gabriella's heart sunk. "Chad's doing it all wrong, I'll call you tomorrow, we need to find you something amazing to wear!" Taylor hung up the phone, leaving Gabriella with a face of stone. She didn't know what had just happened and didn't care about a party or a dress or pinks and yellows. All that she cared about was why Troy wasn't coming and why it mattered to her so much. She heard her mom walk into the house and she went downstairs. Oddly, Ms. Montez had just received the same phone call two days before and was very excited. She thought her daughter needed a treat after all that had done on this summer. Complaining about a headache, Gabriella went upstairs in her room and fell onto her bed. She saw the light from the house next-door turn off and closed her eyes.


	13. Let it be

_Hey yah'll.. first off, I'm so so sorry that it's been like a week! I've been having a lot of stuff going on with family and school,etc. so it's been really hard to stay on top of things!! But I'm still writing more chapters and am headstrong. I just hope I haven't lost faithful readers! I love your reviews-- some of them crack me up-- and have made this week so much better, so please review more!_

_I"m going as fast as I can and once again, thanks so much! Sorry this chapter is so short, but you should like the next one_

Taylor found Gabriella sitting on the back porch staring at the house next door. She hadn't seen the guy all morning.

"Have you become a peeping tom?" Taylor watched her friend jump, but she didn't take her eyes off the house. "That's illegal, you know." Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't be a peeping tom when there's nothing to see." She got up and walked back into her bedroom with Taylor.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" Taylor knew this was a dumb question, seeing as Gabriella was still in her pajamas and she was climbing back into bed.

"I don't feel like shopping." Before she could pull the covers over her face, Taylor snatched them from the end of the bed and threw them on the floor.

"It's your birthday! Are you sick?" Taylor climbed onto the edge of the bed.

"I think I might be." She climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom and began brushing her teeth. "Are you sure Troy's not coming," toothpaste poured out the side of her mouth.

"I'm positive. It's going to be amazing. I was up half the night last night getting everything ready." Taylor walked over to Gabriella's closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. "Now, let's go shopping."

"I have something to wear." Gabriella said reappearing out of the bathroom. "It's in the back of my closet. It's what I was supposed to wear the night before I left for school."

"Gabriella, fashions have kind of changed in seven years…I'm sure it's not…" but Taylor stopped when she pulled the dress out of its sleeve. "Oh My God." She pulled out a beautiful white dress. "Ok, or not." Taylor was still in awe.

"Yeah, I never got to wear it. Is it too dressy?" Gabriella held it against her and stood in front of the mirror.

"Definitely not. It's perfect." Taylor chewed on her lip for the last question. "Will it fit?" Gabriella was by no means fat or large or anything close. Actually, she was really petite. Her and Taylor had never been able to share clothes.

"I doubt it." Unenthused, the birthday girl climbed back into bed. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Taylor was now genuinely concerned about her friend. She hung the dress back up, delicately, as if it were made out of million dollar bills.

"What's wrong?" She said lying down on the bed next to her friend.

"I don't know was all she said." Closing her eyes, shutting out the light.

"Well, is the party going to be too much?" Taylor went over to pick up her things and was getting ready to leave. " I can cancel, no big deal." She tried to hide the hurt in her voice.

"No, Taylor. I'll be fine. I just need a nap." Gabriella rolled over and looked at her friend's worried face. "I'll be there, I promise. Dressed to the nines." Taylor smiled and walked out the door, still worried about her friend. She dug through her purse and found her cell phone and began to dial Troy's number.

"Troy, I have some bad news?" She climbed into her car and drove off.

* * *

Gabriella managed to get up in time to take a long, relaxing bath where she could clear her head. Since seeing Troy's television interview she had not been able to rid herself of this sulking feeling. Even her mom was worried that she missed North Carolina and they would have to move back. Gabriella spent the majority of their time back in New Mexico sitting on her balcony staring at the house next door. She had this feeling that she recognized the shadowy frame, but couldn't think of who it was. When she got out of the bathtub, she walked around almost in a trance getting ready. From doing her hair and make-up to putting her dress on, she kept the same frown on her face.

"Gabriella," her mom walked into her bedroom. Ms. Montez was wearing a pink blouse and flowing floral skirt.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Her mother really did look nice. She twirled around and Gabriella almost smiled until she stopped herself.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're okay?" Not having finished getting dressed, to her mom Gabriella looked like she didn't want to go.

"Yeah, Taylor wants me there at 7:30." Ms. Montez nodded, kissed her daughter on the cheek and left. Gabriella walked outside and stared at the house next door. No one was there. She turned around and slammed the doors to her balcony closed.

_"It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside…I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there. Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen? 'Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care." _As she put on her dress and finished her makeup and touched up her hair, she began singing. The last time she sang this song was the night with Troy at East High. Now, she sang with all of her heart as she put on her shoes and reapplied her lipstick and walked out the door. Hastily, she pulled her cell phone out of her mini clutch and dialed Troy's number. _Voicemail, damnit._ She hung up and tried again and again with no use. Sighing, she headed to the party. _I wish he would be there. _


	14. A wish your heart makes

_Alright guys, I'm trying to get them up as fast as I can! Just keep reviewing!_

Gabriella walked into the party with a fake smile plastered onto her face. She began to feel dizzy and she knew a headache was about to erupt. Tons of cars were parked outside the gymnasium at East High School and when she walked towards the doors, she heard music and people's voices bellowing in the hall. Two security officers were standing at the double doors that led into the gymnasium. Gabriella nodded as they wished her a happy birthday before pulling the doors open. The noise swept into the hallway, surprising her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of all the people. Everyone was crowding around the door when she walked in.

"Happy Birthday," everyone screamed. Taylor and Chad were standing front and center and she ran to give them a hug.

"You look amazing," Chad said, giving her a kiss on the hand. Taylor grinned and nodded agreeing with him. Gabriella had on a beautiful white gown that draped over her body and fell to her knees. It was short enough to be seductive but long enough to be modest. The tiny straps were the only thing holding the dress on as it fell over every curve and shape of her astounding body. Rhinestone flowers made the dress shine with her every move. The dress itself was a bright, white satin that made her tan skin and dark hair stand out. At the bottom, almost looking like feathers were sheer "flaps" to the dress.

"That looks like something out of the thirties!" Sharpay Evan's yelled over the loud group of people. Gabriella ran up and wrapped her arms around her neck, so excited to see her friend.

"I tried calling you yesterday!" Gabriella actually smiled when she was talking to Sharpay. Ryan came up and gave her a hug, wishing her a happy birthday. Soon, she was circled by all of her friends from high school, talking like graduation had never happened. Everyone looked amazing in beautiful dresses. The gym had fake chandeliers all over the ceiling and round tables of pink, green and yellow table clothes with high back chairs. There were flowers and candles at the center of each table. Beautiful crystal plates sat at each setting.

"Taylor, this is too much." Gabriella said astonished. She was surprised to be having such a good time and had almost forgotten that Troy wasn't there.

"Nothing is too much for you," Sharpay said, grabbing her friend's hand. "Seriously, we're just glad you moved back." Everyone sat down at the table and people continued to come up to Gabriella wishing her happy birthday and saying hello. Mrs. Bolton had flown in from Maine and Ms. Darbus gave her a bag full of drama techniques.

"You'll be needing this," she said, and both her and Gabriella laughed and began talking about show ideas.

* * *

After the food was served, the room settled down slightly, but conversations were still buzzing. Taylor had the bar tender create a special drink for the party, and there was an assortment of desserts not including the birthday cake itself.

"Sharpay, what are you doing these days?" Gabriella asked, still excited to see her long time friend.

"Actually, Zeke and I are going to open a bakery in Santa Fe!" The table soon bustled with the idea of their friends moving back to New Mexico. She looked around noticing how the gym didn't even look like the gym anymore, nor did it smell like a gym due to all the flowers and perfume. During dinner, Gabriella suddenly became aware that there was one missing seat at the table, straight across from her.

"Taylor, who's missing?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"I lied Gabriella, we did invite Troy." Taylor nervously twisted the napkin in her lamp waiting for her friends answer.

"Why didn't he come?" Gabriella began looking around the room, thinking he might walk in the door or be standing in the corner.

"I called him this afternoon after I left your house," Everyone at the table had stopped talking and were anxiously watching her reaction. "I told him that you were in a strange mood, and that it might be for the best that he didn't come." Gabriella looked around the room and than back at her friend.

"Taylor, you're a great friend." Gabriella pushed her chair out from under the table and kissed her friend on the cheek. "I'll be right back guys," Taylor began to stand up to stop her, but Chad held her down.

"Gabby, where are you going?" Zeke yelled over the crowd.

"To find Troy!" She yelled back, running out the door.

"How does she know where he is?" Ryan questioned causing the rest of the table to look directly at Chad and Taylor.

"She's been staring at him all week."

* * *

It all made sense to Gabriella as she drove through Albuquerque. Her foot stayed on the accelerator as she raced towards her house. She tried calling him again and he didn't pick up. Pieces of her hair were falling out, but she didn't care. She had to go to him and tell him that how much she loved him. When she reached her house, she turned off the ignition and ran next door to the house that she'd been watching all week. It made perfect sense now. The owner moved in the day before Gabriella moved back home. She never saw him leave, only walk around his house, or at least until today when she hadn't seen him at all. Hoping that he hadn't given up, when she reached his house she pounded on the front door to his house.

"Troy!" She yelled. "Troy open up!!" When he didn't come to the front door, she hastily ran around to the back of the house and tried banging on the door on the back porch. The house was dark and empty. "Troy!" Her eyes were starting to swell up and she continued yelling until she choked up from the tears. Sitting down on his back porch, she cried into his hands. Taylor called, but she didn't answer. After sitting on the stoop for a few minutes she slowly walked back to her car and began driving back to the party_. I'll go back and pretend to have a good time for Taylor. _She drove in silence and when she reached the party, she looked in the mirror and tried to fix her make up and hair. _Hopefully no one will notice that I've been crying._

* * *

Noticing the lights were turned off in the gym when she walked in the door, she figured that the band was getting ready to play. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when she walked into the room and several people waved and smiled when they saw her. When she reached her table, Sharpay looked at her and Gabriella shook her head no. Sharpay gave her friend a hug when she sat down in her chair, and took a sip of wine.

"Where's Taylor?" She asked Sharpay, but she just nodded saying she didn't know. Soon a band began playing " Happy Birthday" and lights began flashing in the room. People stopped talking and the whole gym was quiet with the exception of the band playing the prologue to the song. Gabriella sat still, she was afraid of Taylor and Chad coming out and singing to her. _This is just going to make me cry. _But when the voice began to ring out from behind the stage and the spotlight hit his body, she knew it wasn't Taylor or Chad. She would recognize that voice anywhere. The curtains of the stage opened and Gabriella froze when she saw the person behind the voice walk out onto the floor.

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed, shaking Gabriella's shoulder. She sat still, watching him as he began walking in her direction.

_"Happy Birthday to You," _he sang perfectly. The crowd started to sing along, but she could only hear his voice. Gabriella began to cry, but this time not because she was sad or broken hearted. She kept her eyes steadily on him watching as he teased her dancing his way to her chair. A smile spread across her face when he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Happy Birthday Gabriella, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone cheered as the spot light landed on Troy and Gabriella. With the exception of Mrs. Bolton and Ms. Montez, and the Gabriella's friends, the audience thought she was crying just because it was a sweet gesture.

"Hi," he said, standing before her breathing heavily.

"Hi," she replied, barely audible but the microphone he was holding made it possible for the crowd to hear. "I went to your house to look for you." She said, still crying.

"I've seen you sitting on your balcony." He said causing her to laugh.

"Why didn't you come and tell me you lived there," she almost sounded hurt and he was afraid that this conversation would ruin what he had planned.

"I was afraid that you still didn't want to see me." He said bashfully.

"I saw you on the news," she said causing him to look into her eyes

"What did you think?" Now he was whispering and really wished there wasn't a microphone in between them.

"I think that was the real you," she said smiling and he smiled in return. "I think I love you."

"You think?" His heart was pounding but when he saw her smiling he knew this was it.

"I know." She stood up and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you to Gabriella." The whole room "awed" and "oohed" with excitement. "Can you do me a favor though?" He asked more nervous than ever. She just nodded yes, with a huge smile across her face. He stuck his hand inside his coat and pulled out a black box. Bending down on one knee, she gasped and began crying again.

"Gabriella," he said, beginning to choke up. _" I fell in love with you the first time I met you; on new years eve at the lodge. Ever since, you've been my singing partner, best friend and love of my life. Everyday I'm sorry about the last six years and the fact that we didn't spend them together. But now, after loosing you I know that I never want to be apart from you again_." From around the table, Sharpay and Zeke were holding onto each other and Ms. Montez and Mrs. Bolton were holding hands watching nervously. " Gabriella Elisabeth Montez, will you marry me?" The whole room was quiet for the ten seconds that it took for her to reply. She looked into his eyes and knew that she felt the same way and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. When she said yes, the audience jumped up off their feet and cheered. Sharpay and Kelsi screamed and both mothers ran over to congratulate their children. Troy and Gabriella kissed and stood in the middle of the gymnasium floor, in love with each other, just like they were six years ago.


	15. A holly, jolly, East High Christmas

_So once again, I left yah'll hanging for a long time without updating! I'm so so so sorry! But I hope to have four chapters up for you guys tonight for being such a great audience! There is one condition though, please send me more reviews! Last time I didn't get as many as I had hoped. Everyone's busy this time of year though, so I understand pefectly. Anyways, I decided to keep going until the wedding and then decide where to go after that? How's that soud? This chapter and the rest are several months after the birthday party.. as you can see. So enjoy and review!_

Christmas Eve

"Merry Christmas!" Taylor and Chad screamed at their best friends as they pulled open the front door of their house. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her very pregnant, best friend.

"You look amazing," Gabriella said admiring her motherly glow. Chad and Troy shook hands and then gave each other a manly hug. Squeezing past the girls who were still occupying the doorway, they walked into the kitchen talking about drinks and of course, basketball.

"I'm as big as a house," Taylor said, walking into the warm hallway out of the cold. "Your house, on the other hand, looks fantastic." The future Bolton family threw a Christmas Eve party for all of their friends and family. With Mrs. Montez's help it also turned into an engagement party calling for the guests to bring decorations for the couple. "I brought you a tacky snow globe, but it doesn't seem like you need it," the girls laughed.

Between starting a new job and a summer production at East High, Gabriella and Troy had to use all of their free time to decorate and organize their new house. Up until the eve of the party, they were still stringing lights, hanging wreaths and making sure everything looked perfect. Now all they heard was how beautiful their house looked, Sharpay even said it looked like something out of a magazine. Everyone had managed to come together at Christmas just like they promised. Sharpay and Zeke finally moved to Santa Fe and opened their own baker, and thanks to Zeke, the desserts at the party were the biggest hit.

"You look fantastic, Gabby," Chad said when the girls arrived in the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for his wife and gave her a glass of punch. He, however, was enjoying a large glass of eggnog with Troy who already seemed to have had quite a lot.

"Thanks, Troy actually bought me this dress," Unconsciously, she smoothed down her long sleeve, red velvet dress. The back of her dress dropped in a v to the small of her back and was very short allowing her long, skinny legs to stand out.

"So are you ready for me to move in?" Taylor asked Troy who was pouring himself another glass of Egg Nog. It was too late though, as Gabriella noticed and snatched it out of his hand, she muttered something to effect that he had eight glasses and that was it.

"Absolutely," He said, pouring himself a glass of virgin Christmas punch. "Gabs made me spend two weeks getting your room ready on top of everything else." A quick pause quieted the room before everyone laughed. Trying to ease the tension, the friends knew how busy the couple had been and how the only time they spent together was at work or at home putting the house together.

"Well, thanks." Seeing Taylor trying to push herself up off the chair, Chad rushed to her side and helped pull her up. "At least your husband lives here," once again everyone noticed the hurt in her voice and Zeke interrupted by offering a new hot batch of cookies.

Returning to the party, friends and family were dancing around visiting and offering gifts to the couple. Ms. Montez and her boyfriend were sitting by the tree taking pictures and taking care of the music, while Mrs. Bolton was making sure that everyone was okay on refreshments. The party lasted well after eleven, with both parents being the last guests to leave, seeing as the only had to walk next door. The girls, with the exception of Taylor who just watched, helped clean up the mess of plates, cups and other trash lying around the house.

* * *

"Where did the guys go?" Kelsi asked, wrapping up left over cookies and cakes. Sharpay just laughed as she began sweeping the floor. 

"Are you kidding me? Guys always disappear when there's cleanup duty to do!" Taylor laughed while getting up out of the chair.

"Taylor, its fine. Stay where you are," Gabriella pushed. She had an apron on and her long sleeves were rolled up high above her elbows as she was deep into soapy water in her sink.

"No, we're going to go find the men." Drying her hands and putting their clean up work aside, the girls followed Taylor out to driveway. Like clockwork, there they were: running around in their nice dress shirts and ties, snow jackets and playing basketball.

"Troy," Pulling down her sleeves and wrapping her arms around her body she realized how stupid it was to not bring a jacket with her. "You could have helped." Grabbing the basketball, he turned around and picked up his wife, swinging her in the air.

"We didn't want to be in the way," the other guys nodded in agreement. Gabriella snatched the basketball from Troy's hands and threw it to Sharpay, playing keep away from the boys.

"Yah'll are supposed to be the best," Kelsi laughed, passing the ball to Taylor.

"We're letting you win," Jason laughed, buffing. Continuing to play for a few more minutes, it became too cold for the girls who had not bothered to bring jackets before walking outside. They threw the ball to the guys and began walking inside.

"Wait," Chad whispered, causing the girls to stop in their paths and turn around to look at the guys. "It's snowing." Sure enough, as everyone turned their heads towards the sky, white snowflakes began dancing on their noses. Troy walked over next to Gabriella and grabbed her cold hand. Everyone stood there for moments watching the snow lay a shimmering blanket over the house.

"_Oh Holy Night, the stars are brightly shinning_," Sharpay started to sing as everyone came closer together gathering in a circle.

"_It is the night of our dear Saviors birth_," everyone joined in and sang standing on the driveway underneath the first snow in Albuquerque.

* * *

After everyone came inside and finished cleaning up, it was well after midnight. Bidding adieu, they all went to their designated rooms and went to bed. Still having problems falling asleep at three o'clock, Taylor felt hot and cramped and went downstairs to watch TV. She saw a light on in the living room and when she turned around, she jumped to see Gabriella sitting underneath the tree wrapping presents. 

"Hey," she whispered, looking up. "Why aren't you asleep?" Her voice was groggy and cracked and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm seven months pregnant, it's hard to sleep." Looking at all the presents under the tree, Taylor had never seen such an assortment. Ribbons and colors galore adorned the huge pile of presents. "This is unreal, Gabs." Her friend put a finger over her mouth signaling her to be quiet.

"I wanted our first year in our home to be perfect," Getting up from the floor, they both went into the kitchen and got a glass of punch. Gabriella pulled a left over piece of cake out from the refrigerator, tore the aluminum foil off the top and grabbed two forks out of the drawer. "Wait until you see what I got Troy." She smiled before putting a big piece of chocolate cake into her mouth.

The girls sat eating the cake and talking about Christmas presents that they had gotten everyone until they ate every last crumb.

"Well are you going to show me?" Taylor asked while Gabriella put the dish in the sink. Leaving the kitchen, they went into the formal living room where Gabby's china cabinets and doll collection were. There, sitting in the corner was a beautiful antique baby grand piano. The black oak shined from the reflection of the candles in the window. The ivory keys were begging to be played.

"Was this here earlier?" Still in shock of its beauty, Taylor went over and sat down at the stool staring at it.

"No, they just brought it after yah'll went to bed." Gabriella went on to tell the story of how the delivery guys came a half hour before Taylor had come downstairs.

"Troy's going to love this," Taylor said, getting up from the bench and pulling her bathrobe around her. "I would love this and I don't even play the piano." Gabriella smiled with excitement. She couldn't wait to see Troy's expression in the morning.

"Do you want your gift now?" Walking back into the living room, Gabriella found her usual seat under the tree with the gift-wrap and Taylor stretched out on the couch.

"Um, sure… as long as you open mine." Gabriella dug under the tree to find the two gifts and sat up on the couch next to Taylor.

"You first," she laughed causing her friend to roll her eyes. Undoing the ribbon and tearing apart the paper she found a scrapbook similar to the one Gabriella had given Troy seven years ago.

"Wow, this is incredible Gabs." Turning the pages, they spent time going over the memories of their friendship.

"I gave Troy one, but I think he lost it." Frowning, Gabriella balled the wrapping paper up and threw it on the ground.

"It will get better, I swear." Taylor rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder, "now open mine." She slid a long, beautifully wrapped box into her lap. Gabriella untied the velvet ribbon slowly and began tediously tearing the paper off of the box. "I wanted you to open it this Christmas, not next year." Laughing, Gabriella tore feverishly at the rest of the paper and tossed it aside. Before her eyes lay a beautiful, pink box with a baby doll peeking through the transparent plastic front.

"Taylor, how did you know?" Her eyes glistened as she ran her fingers over the raised words, 'Betsy Wetsy." She pulled open the top of the box and slid the doll out. Burring her nose in the hair, the smells of her childhood came flooding back to her.

"Your mom. This one is even made from the same year." Taylor grabbed her friend's hand.

"Taylor, thank you so much. I love you." Together, they sat on the couch playing with the doll until their eyes fell over their eye lids.


	16. Yes, Gabriella, there is a Santa Claus

_Okay, I've got two chapters that I know will be up tonight and then there are only maybe two more left after that! Tell me what you think though and I expect lots and lots of reviews!_

Gabriella was wrapped up in a blanket sound asleep on the couch when Troy came down on Christmas morning. Leaning over, he kissed her on the lips causing her to wake up and stare into his blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas," he said, kissing her once again.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Her voice was still scratchy and tired. "What time is it?" Rubbing her eyes, she got up and wrapped the towel around her cold body.

"Eight o'clock, everyone is still asleep." Troy had brought down Gabriella's pink bathrobe and placed it on her shoulders. Standing a the window, they both stared with amazement at the white winter wonderland outside there house. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas," he sang in her ear while tickling her side.

"Stop," she screamed. Kissing her again he walked into the kitchen and began fixing them both a cup of coffee.

"When are our mom's going to be over here?" He asked when she came into the kitchen. Handing her the cup, she wrapped her hands over the warm cup bringing life back to her fingers.

"Ten thirtyish," She said taking a sip. "Do you want to do presents now or wait until everyone wakes up?" Sitting on a barstool, she looked through the corner of the kitchen into the living room where his piano was sitting.

"Well, we can do one now and the rest later," He smiled seeing her excitement. _She looks like a little girl waiting on Santa Claus_.

"Ok, well close your eyes." Jumping off the barstool where she previously sat, she walked over and placed her hands over his eyes. "No peeking!"

"Your hands are freezing," She stood on her tiptoes and led him into the living room where the piano was. Standing right in front of the gift, she pulled her hands away and yelled "Merry Christmas Troy." His jaw dropped when he saw the piano in front of his eyes. Walking towards the stool, he sat down laying his fingers on each key, feeling the smooth hard surface.

"This is remarkable Gabby," He was engrossed by the beautiful instrument, visualizing his fingers dancing over each key.

"I hope you like it," Sitting down next to him, she placed her hands on top of his as he pretended to be playing a song.

"How did you afford this?" Suddenly he snapped back to reality. _Gabriella doesn't have this kind of money. _  
"Well, it's not a new one and I found it in an antique music store…" pausing, she took her hands off his and placed them in her lap. "It doesn't matter?" Looking down at her lap she prayed he wouldn't get mad and not want the gift anymore.

"Gabriella, it's amazing, and I know it was expensive." His fingers stopped dancing and they sat still on the keys.

"I sold my grandmothers diamond ring," she couldn't look at him. As she tried to get up from the piano stool, he grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Gabriella, you loved that ring." The piano keys suddenly burnt the tips of his fingers realizing what was lost. "That was your ring."

"And this is your piano, Troy." Biting back tears she looked into his comforting eyes. "Hearing you sing is more important to me than any ring."

"We could have gotten a piano later," Smiling at how much she loved him, he reached up and grabbed her cheeks.

"No, this is your Christmas present and other than a few ties, that's all you going to get." Grabbing his hand, she placed it back on the sterling keys and let go. "Will you play something for me?" He took a deep breath, straightened his back, and positioned his hands. The familiar tune of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas," warmed up the room.

"Will you sing?" As he finished, she opened her mouth and the beautiful words to the song came out.

_Have yourself, a merry little Christmas; let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._

Chad, followed by Taylor, Sharpay and the rest of the group came downstairs following the music.

_Here we are as in olden days, happy Golden days of ore. Faithful friends who are dear to us; gather near to us, once more._

Gathering around the piano, everyone watched the duo perform.

_Through the years, we all will be together; if the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bow…. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

Clapping filled the room while everyone wished each other a merry Christmas and stood enjoying spending the holiday season with their very 'faithful friends.'

* * *

Troy still had to give Gabriella her present, which is why he was the first to shower, got ready very quickly and ran downstairs to make sure everything was in place. 

"Gabs, can you come down for a second?" He yelled at the bottom of the steps. A few seconds later she appeared in the family room where she found him sitting next to the Christmas tree. She smiled at him and walked into the room without paying attention to what was sitting right next to him. Before she sat down on the couch though, the miniature house caught her eye.

"Troy… what's that?" She said uneasily admiring the present.

"It's a doll house," getting up, he walked towards her and grabbed her hand leading her closer. "It's your grandmothers doll house."

"But that was in the fire," Her voice was soft and timid.

"Well, your mom gave me pictures and I had it replicated." Smiling he watched her lean down on her knees and look at the details. The two-story New England home had every shingle on the roof and every stone on the walls in place. The shutters were the perfect shade of navy and the red front door smiled like it did in the past. Her eyes were in admiration as she climbed behind the front of the house and looked into each room.

Each room was painted exactly the same whether a rose wallpaper bathroom or the yellow kitchen. An attic at the top had the same bay window that she used to peer out of during her visits.

"Troy this is perfect," Kissing him on the lips, she began sharing her adventures, pointing out features of the house and reminiscing while they waited on the others to come downstairs.

The rest of the day was spent exchanging gifts with friends and family, cooking Christmas dinner and just enjoying everyone's visit. Sharpay was sure to take lots of pictures, Kelsi played the piano while every sang and Ryan read "Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus." Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Troy and Gabriella were the only ones in their house with the exception of Taylor and Chad who had already gone to bed. The rest of the crew either went home or over to Ms. Montez's house, hoping to give the hostesses some privacy.

* * *

"It seems like all you've over Christmas is wash dishes," Troy said walking into the kitchen. Only the lights on the Christmas tree and the candles in the windowsills lit up the dark house. He leaned in, pushing her against the counter top and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"It seems like all you've done is disappear suddenly when it's time to wash dishes." She tossed a hand full of soapsuds backwards into his hair, which caused him to grab her hands under the water as he kissed her neck.

"I'll finish the dishes, you can go upstairs and get ready for bed." When he released, she dried her hands and kissed him on the cheek still surprised at his offer. "Don't wait up," he watched her dance out of the kitchen and climb the stairs. Washing the dishes took a lot longer than Troy had expected, and by the time he was done his fingers were pruny and his neck hurt. He noticed that there was still a light on in his bedroom when he walked in.

"I can't believe you actually like washing dishes," Yawning, he sat down on the bed, took of his shoes and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Who said I liked washing dishes?" Appearing in the doorway that led to the bathroom, Gabriella leaned against the wall post wearing a loose, flirty red nightgown. The strapless gown fell to her ankles, and her long, curly hair fell around her shoulders. Troy looked at her and gulped, unable to speak. "Merry Christmas, Baby," she whispered before climbing onto the bed.


	17. Two's company, but three's a crowd

The remainder of the holiday was spent in the company of others waiting until after New Years when most everyone would have to go home. Whether shopping or playing basketball or doing a lot of singing, time flew bye and before Gabriella could notice, her house was empty again. Well, empty in the sense that Taylor was still a new addition to the Bolton household and Chad was leaving in a week. Sharpay and Zeke went back to Santa Fe, worried about their new business and hoping to get started on new construction to their house. Ryan flew back to New York, wishing them the best and promised to be on the first flight back to Albuquerque when the baby was born.

Troy and Gabriella were busy getting things ready for school and working around schedules and household chores were really starting to take a toll on their relationship. Unlike before Christmas, they at least were able to sit down to dinner together or watch television, but now it seemed that their housemates seemed to be occupying lots of their time. Taylor was constantly taking Gabriella dress shopping or flower shopping, meeting wedding planners and look at venues. Chad on the other hand, wanted to get in as many games of basketball with his late coach before he had to go back to the Lakers.

"Oh I'm so tired," Shivering; Gabriella pulled the covers over her shoulders and buried her face in her pillow. On the other side of the bed, Troy yawned, reached up and turned off the light. They used to stay up and read or just talk, but lately they had been going to bed right away.

* * *

The morning Chad left for Los Angeles started off with a big fight at five thirty. It was the last day before school started again and the schoolteachers were both hoping to sleep late before they spent the next ninety days waking up before the sun.

"Can't you just tell them your wife is pregnant and you need to take care of her?" Yelling down the steps, Taylor's screaming woke up the whole house and possibly the neighbors.

"Yeah and they'll say tough luck!" Chad threw his suitcase over the banister of the steps causing it to land with a loud thud after flying off the wall creating a whole. "Taylor I just can't leave the time until you have the baby!" When Gabriella walked into the hallway and saw the hole, she gasped and ran out of the room to get Troy.

"Yes you can, you can take paternity leave." When Troy saw the hole, he waved his hands at his friends to get them to time out.

"What is going on?" He yelled, but stopped after realizing that they had settled down.

"Chad won't take paternity leave and stay here with me?" Before they could begin bickering, Troy interjected.

"Taylor you knew he couldn't and that's why you're living here." Bending down, he began examining the destroyed paint and dry wall. "Chad, who is going to fix this?" The couple stopped screaming and looked at the large hole, chipped paint and dust on the floor.

"I've got to catch a flight," Innocently, Chad walked back up the stairs to get his bags. "I can't wait until these hormones are gone," he said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Turning around and yelling at her husband, she followed him upstairs angrily.

By ten o'clock, a very tired and frustrated Troy and Gabriella rode in the car silently on the way back from the airport. Taylor sat in the back talking about the wedding; but the couple wasn't paying any attention. Troy moaned and turned the volume up on the radio hoping to drown out her voice.

When they got back at home, Gabriella moaned when she saw the hole in the wall, remember how much work had gone into painting the walls. Dragging his feet into the living room, Troy told her that he would call a repairman or if anything, go by home depot. Both sat down on the couch, turned on the T.V. and began getting comfortable in each other's arms.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Taylor's voice cheery bellowed into the living room when she walked through the doorway. She had changed her sweat suit into a nice pair of trousers and a sweater.

"Taking a nap; we got up at five thirty this morning." On the couch, she had nestled in Troy's arms and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"We're meeting the wedding planner today!" Taylor sat down on the other couch. "Come on, we'll be late!"

"Taylor," Troy could feel Gabriella beginning to wake up, so he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Taylor, why don't you go meet the wedding planner by yourself; I'm sure you'll come back with lots of good ideas." Troy said, trying to get rid of the irritating guest.

"Troy, that's not going to work." Pulling from his arms, Gabriella got up off the couch and yawned. "Alright, let's go." She walked into the kitchen to grab her purse.

"You're not wearing that," When Gabriella reappeared into the living room, she saw Taylor with her hands on her hips and Troy still laying on the couch. "You are the bride to be, you need to look fresh and vibrant. Go take a shower, we have time."

"I thought you were in a rush," A bitter voice came from the couch. "Gabriella," he groaned.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." Taylor smiled as she watched Gabriella leave to go upstairs.

"So Troy," Her perky voice made him put a pillow over his head. "Don't you think you should have a say in planning your wedding?" Her voice was vicious and harsh. "Or is that just Gabriella's responsibility? Chad helped plan our wedding." Troy yelled into the pillowcase and thrashed his legs.

"Gabriella, wait up." He jumped up off the couch and groggily walked in the path where she had previously been. _He probably helped out hoping you would shut up.

* * *

_

Troy found himself drawing plays on the back of a notebook the wedding planner had given him. He wasn't paying any attention to what the women were talking about, but every once in a while he would hear Gabriella chirp up saying "well, actually I had a different idea," or "that's a little much," only to be dismissed later by Taylor and the lady. It seemed like he had been sitting there all afternoon until he saw everyone stand up and shake hands, and begin to walk away.

"Oh Janice, I'm just so excited! We have so many good ideas!" Taylor's voice was obviously annoying Gabriella. She grabbed Troy's hand and they took a head start towards the outside.

"Are you having fun?" Troy asked. Gabriella saw the notebook and laughed look at all the doodles.

"Not really, and obviously you're not either." He wrapped his arm around her back as the elevator descended floors. "I didn't realize how expensive everything would be."

"Gabriella, cost doesn't matter as long as it's what you want." He saw her blush and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What do you want?"  
"I want you and me and our parents and our closest friends and that's all. I don't even think I want a big dress!" The aggravation in the whole affair became apparent in her voice.

"Gabby, I don't care if you wear your pajama's, just as long as your there and say yes." His compassion made her melt and her nerves disappear.

"Why don't we just get married at the courthouse and go straight to the honeymoon," she giggled.

"That sounds good to me!" Pushing her up against the wall of the elevator he gave her a long kiss on the lips and kicked the panel of buttons causing the elevator to climb back up to floor fifteen.


	18. Words will always hurt

_Get excited kids, there's only three more chapters left! What will I do then?? Please send more and more reviews-- I know you can do it! I have faith in you! So I have an incentive to get yah'll to comment okay.. everyone can come up with an idea for a big suprise for one of the couples to announce at the wedding. It can be any couple, any anouncement, all according to you! I'll pick one of them and add it to the story! How does that sound? Now, hurry up and send in your suggestions before it's too late!_

School started and Troy and Gabriella became even busier. With auditions for the winter show and a championship game underway, they had trouble making time for each other. No longer did they meet and each lunch and Troy was rarely home for dinner with evening practice. Taylor was driving Gabriella crazy with wedding plans. Every time she would suggest something, Taylor would shoot it down or find a bigger, more elaborate way of doing it. It would become so frustrating, and without Troy around to comfort her, she would sometimes lock herself in the bathroom and just cry.

"Gabriella, are you awake?" Troy whispered, walking into their bedroom. It was nine thirty and the house was dark and locked up. He had missed yet another dinner and knew that he would be up late working on schoolwork. "I brought you something," still whispering, he saw the light on in the bathroom.

"Yeah," A sniff came from inside of the bathroom, and he pushed open the door. She was sitting on the edge of the bathroom, with a box of tissues in her lap. Her red eyes looked up at him when he walked in. "How was your day," Wiping her eyes, she tried to cover herself.

"What's wrong?" He ran to her side when she bent over to pick up the messy tissues. Grabbing her hand she looked up and more tears were streaming down her face. "Gabs," Quickly, he too was becoming upset.

"Taylor's driving me crazy. I want to come home and rest and have some time to myself, but she has me making plans and running errands and cooking dinner." He embraced her and she cried into her shoulder.

"Then tell her, she'll understand." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings, she's been working so hard." Her voice was tired and sore.

"Gabriella, you've been working hard and you need a break. Plus, it's your wedding not hers." When she pulled away and looked at him, he wiped her tear away with his thumb. "Chad will be here tomorrow until the babies born."

"I guess your right," falling into his arms again, she was excited he was home.

"You guess?" They both laughed and began cleaning up the mess of tissues. "I brought you cheesecake." A huge smile spread across her face and they walked into the bedroom.

* * *

The morning of Taylor's baby shower, tensions were high at Gabriella's house. Busy decorating the house, fixing snacks and cleaning up; she was in no mood to deal with Taylor's mood swings. Troy had gone to the airport to pick up Chad and they were going to waste the afternoon while the shower was going on. Blue ribbons and balloons danced around the living room, kitchen and dining room. By the time the guests arrived, the fireplace was covered with beautifully wrapped presents. Each table setting in the dining room had a rubber duck at the place setting with beautiful blue plates and a note card for the friends to write a note to the baby. 

After everyone finished the wonderful "baby" themed lunch, played several cheesy shower games, they gathered in the living room and talked until time came to open presents.

"Gabriella, how is the wedding planning coming along?" An older woman who was a friend of Taylor's mother asked. Ms. Montez looked over at her daughter and than took a big sip of punch.

"It's going," Trying to put the topic aside, she sat down with a pen a pad of paper to begin writing down who gave what gifts.

"It's going great, Dianne." Adding herself to the conversation, Taylor began tearing a ribbon off of a blue-checkered gift addressed to her and Chad. "It's going to be a Tiffany's theme, full course meal and at least three cakes!" Hiding her angry face, Gabriella wrote down "Blue blanket; engraved," on the pad, not looking at Taylor.

"How many guests will there be?" Taylor's mother asked, passing the blanket around.

"Almost five hundred," Taylor said, opening another gift. Now furious, Gabriella glared at her mother and then kept her eyes on the notepad and gifts the remainder of the afternoon. When time came for most of the guests to say their final 'congratulations' and 'goodbyes,' Gabriella stood at the door letting everyone out.

"Thanks for coming," Taylor yelled from the end of the hallway. "Chad and I are going to love using these gifts with the baby!"

"Gabriella, good luck on the wedding, I can't wait!" Gabriella didn't even really know this woman who apparently was invited to the wedding already.

"It's going to be fantastic Julie!" In the next moment, Taylor's words sent all the buddle up anger inside Gabriella spewing out like a volcano. "She's even going to sing!" Without another word, Gabriella pushed the rest of the guests out the door, kissed her mother goodbye and turned angrily towards her friend.

"How dare you Taylor Danforth!" She yelled, walking into the kitchen to begin throwing trash away.

"What?" Sitting down on a chair, Taylor gave her friend a confused look.

"This is not your wedding, you had your chance!" Unable to look at her face, Gabriella threw dishes into the sink.

"I'm just trying to help!" Taylor said, crossing her arms angrily.

"Well your not! You're fired!" Livid, her face was red and her head began pounding. All the pent up feelings from over the last two months were coming out.

"You can't fire me," hurt and offended, Taylor pulled herself up off the chair and put her hands on her hips. "You need me to plan this wedding!"

"No, Taylor, I don't. I don't want the sleazy, flashy wedding you're trying to plan! I'm not you!" Without realizing what she had just said, Gabriella was too busy to notice her friends hurt face.

"Fine, do it yourself then! You can get married in your living room for all I care." Waddling upstairs, Gabriella heard Taylor's bedroom door slam. Startled from the noise; she dropped a blue crystal wine glass onto the ground, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

* * *

The next week at Gabriella and Troy's house was miserable. The wildcats won the championship game and Chad was able to go out on the court and help coach. Taylor and Gabriella were not talking however, unless they were forced too. 

"I didn't suspect you as much of a drinker," Creeping up behind Gabriella on the back porch where she was leaning over the banister, wrapped up in a blanket drinking a very deep glass of wine.

" Only when I'm stressed out," Barely audible, she kept her face straight and solemn and didn't turn in his direction.

"I'm sorry about Tay," He sat down in a chair on the porch. "Deep down she just wants you to be happy and have a great wedding."

"She asked me to sing Chad, at my own wedding, like I was someone you hire." Chad heard the hurt in her voice. "I don't want all the frill; just the gang and me and Troy."

"Well then tell her that, and she'll understand." Walking towards her side, he wrapped her arms around her shivering body. "I promise."

"Thanks," she sniffed. "So are you ready to be a dad," Taking a final sip, she poured the remainder of the drink onto the grass below.

"Absolutely, but I'm scared to death." He laughed, pulling half of the blanket around him. "I'm sure I'll mess it up."

"Chad, you're going to be a great dad." Turning to look at him, she could see the worry in his face. "My dad was never around. He traveled setting up greeting card stores and finding women that would break my mother's heart. One day he didn't come back, and we got a phone call six weeks later saying he was living in New Jersey."

"Gabs, I'm sorry." Wrapping her in a hug, he felt how strong of a woman she had become.

"Well, the point is, you're not going to be like my father. I know that because I love you and see how great you'll be with Matthew and all of your kids to come." A smile broke out of the corner of his mouth. "You're kids are going to love you."

"Thanks," he whispered, choked up. "I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right," before turning to go inside the door she finished, "can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he flashed that million-dollar Danforth smile.

"Will you walk me down the aisle, even if it's the steps to the courthouse?" Her pleading face warmed his heart.

"Absolutely, I'd be honored." They linked arms and turned around walking back inside to warm up and go to bed.


	19. Where troubles melt like lemon drops

The next day; Chad became a father. Taylor's water broke at midnight and everyone rushed to the hospital. After eight hours of waiting impatiently while sitting in hard hospital chairs and drinking lots of coffee and sodas; the gang welcomed Matthew Elliot Danforth. He was born with a head full of curly hair and looked just like his father. Chad said that he already acted like his mother, after entering the world with as stubborn as ever. Sharpay held the bundle of blue blankets in her arms while Zeke, Troy and Gabriella sat around cooing and admiring the baby.

"Taylor he's perfect," Sharpay gasped, "Zeke I want one." Sticking her bottom lip out she looked at her husband with a pleading face.

"Sharpay you can't just buy those at stores!" His voice was high and sharp. Sharpay passed the baby to Gabriella, before dragging Zeke into the hallway to discuss making a new addition to their family.

"Wow, Gab's that's perfect." Marveling at ho w perfectly she swaddled and rocked the baby, he realized how great of a mother he would be. Looking up for a moment, she mouthed 'I love you,' before redirecting her attention back to Matthew.

"Chad why don't we go get something to eat," Wanting to give Gabriella and Taylor time to mend their friendship, he wrapped his arm around his very tired friend and escorted him out the door.

"Man, I need the biggest cup of coffee you can get in the whole state of New Mexico!" As Chad's voice disappeared, Gabriella got up and sat down in the chair next to Taylor's bed. Gently, she placed the baby in his mother's arms and smiled. Taylor was already making a great mother.

"I can't wait to be his favorite aunt who spoils him rotten!" She watched as Taylor peeled the blanket behind his head of curls to reveal his beautiful face.

"I don't know, you might have a lot of competition with Sharpay." The girls laughed and forgot for a moment that they had ever been in a fight.

"Look Tay, I'm so sorry. I was out of line." Gabriella turned her attention towards her friend. "I never meant for this to come between us. You mean the world to me, and I can't believe I hurt you."

"Well, I wasn't a very good best friend. I should have listened to you in the beginning." Tears fell down Taylor's cheeks. "Sorry, hormones." Gabriella grabbed a tissue off of the nightstand and handed it to her friend.

"Well, I have lots of ideas and I need your help!" They went on talking about a Valentines Day wedding, with all of the fine details as they watched Matthew drift off to sleep.

"Do you think he'll be a singer, braniac or basketball star?" Whispering, Taylor tightened the blankets around her newborn son and began rocking him in her arms.

"I think all three." She smiled at her best friend. "I'm sure he'll be amazing at all three."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay; we really don't have to go out!" Gabriella was pushing her friend out the door of her house two weeks later. "I hate to put this on you guys!"

"Taylor, we offered, now go!" It was Chad's last night in town before he had to go back to LA and Troy and Gabriella were babysitting while the new, exhausted parents went out on a date. "You have left the house since you came home, and don't worry, my mother is right next door! We'll be fine." Twenty minutes later, the diaper had been rechecked, Matthew was covered with kisses and the evenings plans had been gone over for a dozen times, but Taylor and Chad finally walked out the door.

"So how long do you think he'll sleep?" Sitting down on the couch, Troy watched Matthew sleep in his bassinet.

"I don't know; we'll just have to wait and see." They turned on the TV, popped dinner in the microwave and watched the night pass before them. By nine thirty, Troy and Gabriella assumed that Matthew would sleep well into the night and they carried him upstairs, placed him in his crib and went into their own bedroom.

"This is a lot easier than I expected," In his boxers and undershirt, Troy was lying across the bed with his arms behind his neck talking to Gabriella who was in the bathroom.

"Don't…" Troy jumped up when he heard a scream coming from the baby monitor. "… Jinx it." Gabriella finished before running into the bedroom. Troy didn't want to be in the way, so he just stayed in bed and listened, rather entertained at Gabriella trying to hush the baby.

"Matthew… Matthew, shhhhh" Without success, she tried swaying, bouncing, talking and gurgling with the baby but he wouldn't stop crying. He wailed and screamed constantly for forty-five minutes. Troy stuck his head in the room twice and suggested that they call Taylor and Chad, but Gabriella gave him a snarl and adamantly said no.

"He could be sick Gabs," He said one last time, pressuring her to call his parents.

"Troy let me try one last thing." She gave him a look and he rel "Okay buddy, how about this." Turning the overhead lights off, she sat down in the chair and began rocking back and forth.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. Some day I'll wish upon a star …_ Troy listened to her beautiful voice coming from the baby monitor. His heart swelled as she sang to the baby boy, her gentle voice luring him to sleep. Gabriella is going to be an amazing mother. He lied on the bed for a while after she had stopped and dreamed of a family with a big house and her as a mother. When she walked into the room he sat up and looked at her. God she's beautiful.

"Do you know how much I love you," Stopping in her tracks, she looked at him curiously? "Seriously, do you know how incredible you are?"

"Flatter me?" Giggling, she sat on the edge of the bed, continuing to look at him quizzically.

"I can't wait to have a family with you." Troy's whole body smiled, "you are going to be the best mother in the world."

"I doubt that… we have pretty good mother's." He pulled her small body on top of him and looked at her beautiful eyes.

"My mother's good now, but it took a long time for her to get to where she is. You on the other hand, are already fantastic and we don't even have a baby yet."

"I love you." She kissed him on the lips. "I can't wait to have children with you."

"There is so much I want to do differently with our kids." His eyes turned cold and sad, "I miss my parents so much Gabriella it hurts." A tear tickled his cheek.

"I know." Kissing the lonely tear brought a smile to his face. "You're going to be ten thousand times the father that mine was, which means the world to me." She rested her forehead on his and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You know, we don't have a baby yet, but we could practice…" The look in his eyes would have made anyone fall to his hands, but they had made a promise to each other and Gabriella stuck to her word.

"Actually Troy, I had a better idea." Jumping off the bed she dimmed the lights and walked over to the c.d. player in the corner of the room. "You Belong To Me" by Patti Page, an old favorite, filed the room. "We have something else to practice." Gleaming, she held out her hand. He got up out of bed, cupped her hand and wrapped his arm around his waist. There in the middle of their bedroom they danced the night away and didn't even hear Taylor and Chad come in. _See the pyramids along the Nile. Watch the sunrise from a Tropic Isle. Just remember, darling, all the while You belong to me. _

* * *

_future. mrs. zac. efron-- thanks for alllll of your reviews! they seriously crack me up!!! I love them! So actually, you were wrong BOTH times.. no she's not pregnant... and as you can see from above there are reasons why! Also, why do you think things are going to be so easy for them? There not unlike anyone else.. they too can have problems. Keep sending me ideas for anouncements though and I'll definetly try to filll one in.. afer all, you deserve it for all of your dedication and fabulous reviews!_

_In Him, _

_Justacrush_


	20. Desperado

"Troy, is that you?" From her bedroom, Gabriella heard the door to the garage open and assumed it was fiancé coming home.

"Gabs can you come down here, I want to talk to you about something!" Troy yelled through the house, excited and flustered at the same time. In the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator door and found something to drink and the left overs from dinner. Gabriella always made him a plate from dinner, covered it with aluminum foil and left it in the refrigerator. He was watching his dinner rotate in the microwave when she appeared at her side.

"Hey honey," leaning over she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "What's up?" She was wearing a pair of stripped pajama bottoms and had on a sweatshirt, obviously getting ready to watch TV and go to bed.

"Sorry I'm home late," he carried the dish over to the table where she was already laying out a placemat, fork and knife. "How did your day go?"

"Awesome; All of my students aced their chemical reactions test and Taylor and I got so much done. We only have a few minor details left to take care of." Sitting down next to him, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Yeah, like what?" Obviously trying to skirt the issue placed on him, she continued talking with a smile on her face, which made what he had to do even harder.

"So what did you need to talk about?" When he finished a few minutes later, she got up and cleared his plate and put the dish in the sink.

"Before you wash dishes, come sit down and talk to me." _Here it goes. _Nervously he began chewing on his bottom look. "I got an offer Lakers to come back as head coach," looking at her urging face, he finished, "and I took it." Her mouth dropped and the anger began rising in her cheeks.

"You what?" Her eyes begged for him to take back what he had just said.

"We're moving to LA Montez!" He smiled the biggest smile he could and tried to grab on to her hands in excitement.

"What?" She yelled. "We're doing what?"

"Moving to LA, isn't that great? We'll be with Chad and Taylor and the baby and I'll get my old job back!" Furiously she got up and began pacing in front of him.

"Now it isn't great, Troy this is our home!" Her voice was loud and her face flushed. "We just moved into this house and we BOTH have jobs here… good jobs!"

_Desperado why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now_

"Yeah, but Gabriella this is my dream!" Looking down at the floor he didn't expect her to be nearly this upset.

"I thought your dreams changed, isn't that what you told me when you proposed!" Diving her hands into the hot, soapy water made the tears hidden in her eyes melt and flow down her face. "Troy you didn't even ask me! You just accepted a job without asking me how I felt about it!"

_Oh you're a hard one  
I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow_

"Because he needed an answer right away!" Now he too was getting angry causing him to rise from his seat. "I couldn't pass it up!"

"Why not? Troy! I'm about to be your wife; we're supposed to talk about things! And why do you need this job back? So you can screw more celebrities?" The last venomous sentence shot out of her mouth like an arrow towards his heart.

"How dare you!" Enraged, he walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. He had never been this mad before and she had never seen him even close to be angry. "Gabriella do you not want me to be happy and achieve my dreams! This is what I want!"

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

"And what about what I want? I want to stay here with my mom and a job I love! Troy why do you want to move back?" He was still holding on to her wet, soapy hands.

"Because I hate this town Gabriella, every part of it reminds me of my dad and how I screwed up!" Beaten, he let go of her with such force she fell down onto the cold hardwood floors. "He's everywhere here and I hate it." Sobbing he leaned over the counter and cried into his hands. "I just want to get out of here."

_Now it seems to me some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get_

When Gabriella was trying to pull her cold, shivering body up from the floor to console her husband; Chad and Taylor walked in the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Taylor screamed, putting the baby carrier on the counter and rushing to aid her best friend. "What happened?" Gabriella's hair was tangled and her wrists were red with an imprint of Troy's hands.

"What the hell Troy?" Chad saw a shattered plate in the sink and Gabriella sitting on the floor and only knew to do one thing.

_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

"Chad stop!" As Chad's fist met Troy's face, Gabriella cried, and Taylor grabbed her husband. "What happened Gabriella?" Troy coughed up a mixture of blood, spit and tears into the sink and then looked into her cold eyes.

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
_

"Nothing Taylor, I'm going upstairs." Turning on her heel, she crawled, still shaking to the top of her steps into the guest bedroom. Downstairs, Taylor tried to fix Troy's cut lip and swollen cheek while he tried explaining what happened. He could hear Gabriella crying from upstairs; shattering his heart into a thousand pieces.

_You're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?  
_

* * *

Troy and Gabriella still had not spoken two nights later, unless by force. Now as they sat at dinner surrounded by friends and family, they plastered a feeling of love and excitement on their bitter faces and pretended to love each other. Taylor and Chad played along too, and whenever too much focus was being put on the couple or the strain was wearing them down; they would direct the guest's attention elsewhere. Gabriella continued planning the wedding, for whatever reason, and Taylor obliged, with a glimmer of hope. 

After the dinner was over, Gabriella sat on the back porch of her house, rocking back and forth staring at the stars. Troy watched her from the window of his bedroom knowing what he had to do.

"Hey," whispering, he closed the door behind himself and walked over to her side. She slid over on the swing, giving him permission to sit down.

"Hey yourself," her voice was soft and sweet and pure, as if nothing had happened between them.

"Um, I'm going to go away for a few days," she gave him some of the blanket that was previously covering her legs.

"Where?" Even though she had been scared of him the other night, she wasn't anymore. He still was her best friend and her protector and she loved him more than anything in the world.

"To go visit my mom, work some things out." A tear crawled down his cheek. "Is that okay?"

"I think it's a good idea." Lacing her fingers in his, she leaned her head on his shoulder and cuddled next to him. "Will you be home in time for the wedding?"

"I don't know," feeling her close to him let him know that they would be okay, and get passed this. "I have to go away and get rid of whatever monster made me yell at you the other night." He choked up. "I never want to act like that with you again Gabriella, I love you too much."

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_

"Well, Bolton, I love you too and that's why I'm not going anywhere." Her warm hands wiped a cold cheek from his eyes. "I'll be here when you get back and then we'll get married, but you just take care of yourself." Turning her attention to the stars, she said a silent prayer hoping that he would be okay.

* * *

_Okay, I"m sorry if you don't like that. But what do you think? Will there be a wedding.. hmm.. I wonder. So there is only one chapter left!!!! If you want to give me any ideas for that chapter, I will gladly accept and try to use them! Just try to get them in by Saturday night!!! Yah'll have been such great readers that you deserve a part! Also, I wish I could single everyone of you out and give a shout out and thanks to each. Maybe I'll try after the story and take a page to say thanks, but for right now, I'm just going to clear some things up._

_First off-- they haven't had sex yet. That's something I really believe in and personally I think Gabriella is pretty innocent and naive and she doesn't seem like the type to just take her clothes off whenever. So, if they haven't had sex yet... that doesn't mean she can be pregnant now does it?? _

_Also, Haloangel--- I don't understand your comment.. _

_Once again, give me lots of ideas and comments and sorry about such a long authors note!_


	21. The Sweetest Thing

_Happy Valentines day all! I hope this isn't too long or confusing! This is the final chapter though.. I'm going to post something special on the next chapter.. so be sure to look out for that in a little while! Be sure to review and let me know if I should do a sequel!  
Lots of love_

Gabriella's cheeks stung from the cold, winter air when she stepped out of the small bistro. The sounds of the bustling city and fiery sun dancing over the rooftops warmed her body from head to toe. Wrapping her pink wool scarf tighter around her neck she began once again exploring the streets of Paris, France going in and out of shops and chatting with venders. Her week's stay in the fantastic city had been everything she imagined when she was a teenager, and she would daydream about exploring the world. She saw the arts, the fashion and the class in the city of romance and style. Every boutique was a different adventure and every citizen she met excited her. When the snow would fall it would tickle your nose and cause the corner of your mouth to rise. The lights of the city were the most spectacular part, the way they would shine on every person, warming their hearts.

After another morning full of shopping, where her eyes hungered over the beautiful fabrics and designs, she danced her way towards the small, luxurious hotel. Waving 'hello' to the doorman she entered the toasty lobby, full of laughter and talking from the visiting guests. While on the elevator, she unbuttoned her jacket, removed her gloves and pulled off her hat, tucking them in her purse. France may have been colder than New Mexico, but she didn't care. She twirled down the hallway to the door of her room and pulled the small, gold key out of her pocket when she got to the door. Upon entering the room, she hung up her coat and threw her bags onto a nearby chair. A huge smile covered her face when she walked over to the balcony and let the wind blow through her hair.

"Hello?" Waking out of her daze, she heard her cell phone ringing on the nightstand next to the unmade bed. She read Taylor's name on the caller ID and answered excitedly. "Everything's fine! I absolutely love Paris!" Sporadic pauses allowed for Taylor's comments. "Yeah, the flight will be in at six, so I'll see you then right! And you'll bring Matthew?" She gave her friend a farewell 'I love you' before throwing the phone back onto the bed and walking back onto the balcony.

Minutes later, the door to the hotel room opened, but Gabriella didn't break her trance. She was sitting on top of the iron railing, with her legs swinging about in front of her.

"You're going to fall," she didn't turn around or jump when his voice filled the room.

"Can we stay here, forever?" Turning around, she looked at the man she gave her whole heart to.

"Whatever you want!" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down before lifting her in the air like a bird.

"What do you want?" They stood, wrapped in each other's arms with the mid day sun covering their bodies.

"I've already got everything I could ever want," he whispered.

"And what's that?" Already know the answer, he leaned in anyways and whispered in her ear.

"You." After he spoke, she kissed him passionately on the lips. Seconds later, he pulled away and looked at the smile that was dazzled her face. "So are you ready to go home Mrs. Bolton?"

"Mrs. Bolton? Can you believe that?" She turned around and admired the city for one last time. "Goodbye Paris!" She waved her hand in the air before turning around and going back into the room.

"…No, I can't… I really can't." Troy sighed before twisting around and following his wife.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Gabriella snuck into the warm hallway of the small, quaint church nestled in the mountains of New Mexico.

"Gabby, what are you doing?" Chad jumped when he saw the bride appear before him. "You're not supposed to be out here yet. Troy could see you." Walking back into the classroom that she had previously been occupying, she began pacing in the doorway.

"So how do I look?" Gently twirling around, she gave Chad the chance to fully admire how stunning she looked. The magnificent white gown flowed gently to her feet and trailed behind her, pouring over every curve in her body. She hadn't wanted a big, puffy dress or even her mothers. When she saw this one though, she said it was made for her, and by the way she looked, it really was.

"Well if I wasn't married, I'd probably kidnap you." Chad admired her once again, noticing her long, dark hair falling down her back full of curls and waves. "Troy's going to love your hair." _He always loved her hair._

"I know, that's my favorite part." Her makeup was flawless and there wasn't a wrinkle or crease, but the look of happiness in her eyes was enough for anyone to melt. "How is he?"

"Fine, nervous, but fine." Trying to sit down in a small chair, apparently meant for the use of a six year old, Chad saw the sudden worry in her face. "Hey, he's more happy than anything." Relaxing, Gabriella leaned against the wall and laughed at the site of Chad battling the chair.

"What about you? Are you nervous?" Giving up, he too resorted to leaning. "Do you want to go get a coke?"

"Chad, I'm marrying the love of my life, no I'm not nervous." Gabriella's mother walked into the room and said it was time to go. "Mom, we'll meet you outside." Her mother understood the hint and withdrew into the hallway. "So I um, have something for you." Picking up her gown, she walked over to the table where her bag sat. She pulled a black picture frame out of her bag.

"Gabriella, you don't have to get me anything." He almost blushed.

"Don't worry, it's not anything big. Just a thank you." Handing him the frame, his chin wavered when he saw the picture behind the glass. Chad and Troy were standing in the driveway at Chad's parent's house, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, smiling a toothy grin. "I know you're worried about being a good father, but if you just remember who you are and what you stand for… then you'll be the best dad in the world." Kissing him on the cheek, she finished. "I know it."

"Thank you so much." After clearing his throat, he sat the gift onto the table, bent his elbow and offered his arm. "Are you ready to go get married, best friend?"

"Absolutely," Taking his arm, together they walked into the hallway to meet her mother before walking down the aisle to marry Troy.

* * *

_Love is patient, Love is Kind._

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off of Troy when she met him at the front of the church.

"We do," Still linking arms with Ms. Montez; he turned his head right and left, looking at the Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, Ryan and Jason who waved accordingly.

_It does not Envy, it does not Boast, it is not Proud._

"I Alexander Troy Bolton, take thee, Gabriella Elena Montez to be my wife." _Wife. I have a wife. _

"I Gabriella, Elena Montez, take thee, Alexander Troy Bolton to be my husband." _I love you, _she mouthed.

_It is not Rude, it is not Self-Seeking, it is not Easily Angered._

"With this ring, I thee wed." Gabriella slid the beautiful silver band onto Troy's hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed." A tear of joy trickled down Troy's face as he began sliding the ring onto his wife's finger.

"My grandmother's ring." Followed by a gasp and a short pause, she looked over at her mother who was dabbing her eyes.

_It keeps no record of Wrongs._

As the preacher spoke on love, admiration and a unity in God, Gabriella's mind drifted to the night she met Troy at the ski lodge. Everything from the way their voices chimed together, the snow tickling their noses and the fireworks at midnight made the already large smile expand even more across face. Gently squeezing Troy's hand, she remembered the DJ saying, " you may think me some day," before they sang for the first time.

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. _

Troy stood on the front porch that night, with tear's and rain streaming down his face. His mother sat from inside the car watching as he shamefully begged for forgiveness. She was in her nightgown, preparing to make phone calls to announce the cancellation of the wedding. After only a few seconds of apologizing and proclamation of his love for, she pulled him off his knees and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Amazingly, Gabriella told him that she forgave him a long time ago and that she would always love him.

_It Always Protects, Always Trusts, Always Hopes, Always Perseveres._

"By the power invested in me, I now, happily pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss your bride." Troy leaned in and kissed his bride, causing the crowded room, full of family and friends to explode in cheers and applause. "Thank you," Gabriella said silently to herself, hoping the DJ knew how happy she was today.

_Love Never Fails._

* * *

White Christmas lights traced the raised ceiling of the dining room at the lodge where the reception was being held. A romantic glow filled the room, adding intricate shadows on the brick walls. White, votive candles sat in a heart shape formation at the middle of the table surrounding a bouquet of red roses. Beautiful white table clothes were covered with red and pink petals. The guests picked at the crumbs of their red velvet cake, still talking amongst themselves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the bride and groom's first dance." A man's voice spoke over the noisy crowd, catching everyone's attention. Everyone turned their attention from him as he began arranging the music and onto the bride and groom walking out into the middle of the room.

_My love she throws me like a rubber ball  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

"Where did you learn how to dance so well?" With all eyes watching their every mood, Gabriella couldn't help but blush.

_She won't catch me or break my fall  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
_

"My mom taught me. Let's just say it's one of your wedding presents?" His attention was directly on her, not on his dancing or the crowd.

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead  
But in this I'm a rain cloud_

"One of them? Are there more?" Her nerves were lessoning.

_You know she likes a dry kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

"Oh yeah, lots. Do you want to know another one?" He pulled her closer, not giving her time to answer. "I turned down the Laker's job." For a moment they stopped dancing and could feel the crowd become uneasy.

_I'm losing you  
Hey hey hey, I'm losing you yeah  
Ain't love the sweetest thing_

"What? But Troy if that's your dream…." Placing a finger over her lips, she stopped talking and looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

_I wanted to run but she made me crawl  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

"It's not. Do you know what my dreams are?" This time, he allowed her to nod yes. "You and my friends and our family we're going to have in a few years." He could see the tears beginning to form a crystal lake in her eyes and in a haste added, "now, tell me my wedding present."

_Eternal fire, she turned me to straw  
Oh oh, the sweetest thing_

"How do you know I even got you one?" He gave her an inquisitive look causing her to giggle in his arms. "Okay, so I got you one. It's in my suitcase though waiting to go on our honeymoon. Speaking of honeymoons…"

_You know I got black eyes  
But they burn so brightly for her_

"Nope," _I love teasing her._ "You'll have to wait and see." As the song ended and the lights came on in the room, they kissed each other gently and returned to the party. Other guests began dancing and the friends watched the afternoon turn into the evening and the evening turn into night.

_Mine is a blind kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing

* * *

_

"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella was restless and in a temper sitting in the passengers seat of Troy's car. "I didn't expect to be driving around on my wedding night." They had left the wedding a few minutes before hand and were now driving through Albuquerque in the dark. Opting out of using a limousine, they bid their friends goodnight, Troy jumped into the driver's seat of his car and they headed out.

_I'm losing you  
Oh oh oh, I'm losing you yeah_

"Hey, we've got a big night ahead of us, don't fall asleep on me!" Hearing Gabriella yawn caused Troy to accelerate.

_Ain't love the sweetest thing  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Oh oh, yeah_

"Don't worry, I have big surprises for you!" She reached over in his lap and grabbed his hand. "So where are we going on our honeymoon?" He shook his head no and continued driving.

_Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
_

"We're here," a few minutes later Gabriella squinted her eyes trying to see through the darkness. "Where… Troy this is the cemetery?" Coming to her side of the car, he opened the door and helped her out of the car. "Our honeymoon is the cemetery!"

_You can sew it up but you still see the tear  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

"Just wait," Clutching her hand tightly, they wove past tombstones and statuettes.

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead  
And in this I'm a rain cloud  
_

"This is so creepy!" Her body shook in the cold and her voice quivered, causing him to wrap his arms around her.

_You know we got a stormy kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

"It's not," his voice was remarkably firm and collected. When he stopped, it didn't take long for her to realize where they were. "I just thought it would be appropriate, he would have wanted to be there."

"Yeah, but he was Troy." She buried herself in his side for warmth and for comfort.

"I know, but if it's all the same, I wanted to introduce him to my new wife." His knees fell down on the cold Earth, but his hand was still laced with hers. "Dad, we did it, can you believe that? I married the most beautiful person in the world! We're going to have a family soon and I'm sure they'll play basketball and sing and most importantly, be happy." He stood up, brushed the dirt off his knees and wrapped an arm around Gabriella. "I love you dad, and I miss you every day."

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
_

"He's always with us Troy, always." Gabriella kissed him on the lips and turned back towards the car.

"I hope he's proud of me," Meeting her at the top of the hill, the walked in pace together until they reached the door of the car.

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

"He is." She climbed in and missed him turn around back towards the grave.

"I know." He climbed in himself and turned on the engine before looking at her, "so are you ready to go to Paris?" It took her a while to realize what he had said.

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
_

"Paris?" she paused realizing what exactly that meant. "Oh my gosh Troy we're going to Paris!" He nodded while laughing at her excitement. "That's amazing! I've wanted to go there since I was a little girl!" Her eagerness caused him to become excited and smile as well.

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
_

"I love you Montez…" He paused catching his mistake.

"Montez?" Giggling, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm a Bolton now. I'm a singing, basketball lunk-head loving Bolton."

"Well then, I love you Mrs. Bolton."

"I love you too Troy, forever and ever."

_Ain't love the sweetest thing_


	22. A Final Note

So it was really sad to change from "in-progress" to "completed."

I hope yah'll enjoyed "The Sweetest Thing"... I was so nervous every time I would upload a story in fear that you wouldn't like it. I was wrong though, everyone was so supportive and amazing!! So to thank you all, I'm going to dedicate this page to you (_even if that is technically against the rules)! _Before I start though, if I forget you by any chance-- I extremely apologize and hope you'll find it in my heart to forgive me!

* * *

**Bostonsk8er9**: You were my first review EVER! That's incredible! What's even more amazing is... you stuck with it and kept reading!! You helped me out in the very beginning when I sent you an email frustrated and in a frantic. In no time, you replied back and lent a helping hand! You've made this experience amazing and I am soo appreciative! Thank you times a million!

**Future.mrs.zac.efron:** If I could give out awards, you would get the one for most reviews in history. I love it how you reviewed almost every chapter. Not only that though, everything you said always made me laugh and keep going! I hope other's appreciate your comments just as I have. That's why you got a shout out! You really hung by my side!

**Lipshake, peachie1st and sweetcaroline**: You guys don't realize how much your reviews meant to me. It helps soo much for people to say that they love my story or my writing is good or even to keep going!

**Shell-Bell87, SimpleeLovelee673, luvokemo, Jennysaysha, HSMcaga, xFabulosa, peachie 1st, hsm is sooo cool, blonde-gal, troyngabi, regina, troylovesgabriella, WOWdancer:** Just one review kept me going, seriously! I've never done this before and I usually have a hard time letting my English teacher read expository essays, let alone anything personal or creative! With out your one or two kind comments, I would have for sure given up. I hope you realize how much that meant to me!! Thanks for being so amazing!

**Haloangel504, HSMandChelsea Fan and Butterflyegoodbye: **I absolutely adored all of your questions. It really opened my eyes and made me think more. Often the direction I would decide to go in would be based off of what you asked or were concerned about. Thank you so much!!! Each of you were so faithful and held on!

**Sharpie X3: **First-- I feel so insignificant compared to you! Your story is fantastic, oustanding and so much more! You have epitomized what high school would be like if they were not stuck inside "Disney -world!" Not only that, you really brought out who they were and added more to them that what we saw in the movie! I don't think my story is near as successful as doing like yours! For everyone else-- please check out her story "Sunsets & Swelling Hearts." She turned Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the gang into real people with real struggles and real feelings. You are fantastic and I'm honored to have you reading my story.

**Zanessa Troyella Perfection: **and the Oscar for the biggest High School Musical fan goes too.. YOU! I built up the courage to do this because of your story interruptions. Honestly. I owe you a lot. You helped me out in the very beginning when I was scared my story had gotten lost into cyberspace..or worse.. deleted. It's an understatement to say that you like High School Musical and know what you're talking about. What the best part is though, you're what has made everything so successful. I never really saw the scope of how popular this was or even better.. how small I was until now. You live in Australia.. that's literally on the other side of the planet! That's insane! Thank you so so much for supporting me and giving me confidence. Not only that, thank you for putting up with my ignorant questions and rants-- you are the best 'Internet' friend in the world! If I could dedicate this story, it would go to you!

**One final word: **For everything you have done, for being such amazing readers and reviewers and honestly, friends.. thank you is not enough. You all are Unforgettable!

* * *

Now... let's get down to business!

How did you like the end? Did you think they were married in the beginning?? I tried to make it seem like she was there by herself, living her life without Troy.

For those that asked-- a picture of her wedding dress is on my profile, as well as a "soundtrack" of sorts. That was the music that would inspire ideas and chapters.. pretty much the top 25 on my IPOD! I'll try to come up with more pictures and stuff to add on there!

You all are what really matter.. so here is the ultimate question: _Should I continue? Add a sequel??? Do you want a summary first???_

Well guess what.. you're going to get one. Consider it a Valentines Day- Thank You So Much Present!!!

* * *

**The Music We Dance To**

"We were in high school then, Troy. We're adults now and things change. Feelings change." What happens when the group of friends must grow up and face the challenges and struggles of adult hood. Will Chad choose being a 'hoops dude' over being a father and husband. Troy struggles with overcoming the problems in his marriage. Gabriella can't become a mother and Taylor watches her family fall apart at the seems. It seems like everyone has lost the music in their hearts... or.. have they? Darker and deeper than "The Sweetest Thing."

* * *

So what do you think?? Should I continue!?! Vote yes or no and let me know ANY ideas you have!!! I'm always open for thoughts!!!

Lastly-- If you do say yes, I need several girls and boys names.. so give suggestions please! I'll even use your name or give you credit to your suggestion!

So I guess it's time for me to say those final two words. It really is sad, but I'm so glad to have had the experience. Thank you so much all of you!!

* * *

Final Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, just one finished fanfic.

The End


End file.
